Always and Forever
by SammySmiles
Summary: In his favorite bar O'Reilly's Flack catches the eye of his ideal partner, Lucie Haynes. Not only is she beautiful, she's clever, funny and love's sports. Can their blossoming love survive ice cubes and unplanned surprises? Flack/OC Mention of DL
1. Moving On Out

**Disclaimer - I don't own CSI:NY but how i wish i did, the characters belong to CBS except, Lucie, Maggie and Sean and some others. Please Enjoy**

Chapter One – Moving On Out

Lucie had been living in New York since she was 25, it had been 4 years since then, she was single, alone and nearly 30 life was just peachy. She had been living in a one-bedroom apartment just inside Manhattan for nearly a year, she had split from her partner, who happened to be the reason she moved away from her home country England in the first place. Lucie had considered moving back to England but knowing how she was going to explain to her mother that the relationship she was so certain was going to last forever didn't was something Lucie just didn't have the answer to.

Since moving out to New York Lucie had had trouble making friends, people just didn't seem to understand her English sense of humour and that bugged her big time. As much as she would hate to have to go back home and have to admit she was wrong, at this point in Lucie's life she was feeling that maybe that would be a wise decision. That was until she met someone in O'Reilly's bar. She had become a regular since moving to Manhattan, and she was very good friends with the O'Reilly's owner, Mr O'Reilly himself.

"Hey Luce! How've you been?"

Lucie smiled, she loved coming to O'Reilly's is was probably the one place where she had some decent friends.

"I've been okay Sean. Just had a rough day."

Sean laughed.

"The usual Luce?"

Lucie nodded.

"As always Sean, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night!"

With that Lucie took a sip of the frosty beer that Sean had placed down in front of her.

Lucie had been sitting at the bar chatting with Sean's wife for over an hour now. When she felt someone sit down next to her, she didn't respond she just kept focussing on Maggie and the holiday snaps that were being passed under Lucie's nose.

"Wow, I've never been there, what's it like?"

"It's amazing Luce, truly magical, it reminded me so much of something out of a fairy story."

Lucie looked down at the photo and tried to contain her laughter, the place that Maggie was talking about was in fact the biggest toilet in history.

"Mag's you do realise that its just a big toilet?"

Lucie looked up it was in fact the man that was sat down next to her that had spoken. Lucie looked him up and down, he was cop, she had seen enough to know.

"It may be a giant toilet but it was special to me."

Maggie reverted her attention back to Lucie.

"Don't worry Hun, me and Sean will make you take a break out of your busy life and take you there one day."

"Why, thank you Maggie, I'd love to."

With that Maggie smiled and walked to the other side of the bar. Lucie sighed and continued to look through the photo's she saw one of Maggie and Sean, they looked so happy together, she couldn't believe that they had been together since they were 16. Considering they were both 56 that's 40 years, Lucie couldn't get relationship to last 4 years, let alone 40. She sighed and gathered the photos together, placed them back into their packet and leaned over the bar and tucked them behind the bar safe.

She sat back down and took another sip of her beer.

The guy beside her smiled at her.

"You seem to know Sean and Maggie nearly as much as I do."

Lucie smiled, and turned to face him, she was taken aback by his looks, he was tall, black hair, bright blue eyes and the looks of angel.

"Well, I kinda, came in here on the off chance about a year ago, they treated me so well that I became a regular, what can I say its like my home from home…from home."

The guy beside her laughed.

"So you have three homes?"

Lucie laughed.

"No, but as you can probably tell I'm not a native Yank. So England is my home, my apartment in Manhattan is my home from home and this place, is my home from home home… okay that makes sense in my head."

He laughed again, he then took a sip from his bottle of beer.

"That does make sense, I'm only teasing you."

Lucie shook her head.

"Really, I couldn't tell."

The man laughed again. Lucie looked him up and down and noticed his gun and badge.

She laughed to herself while she took a swig of her drink.

"What?"

Lucie smiled again.

"Nothing…its just, do you carry your piece and have your badge on show when your of duty so that it impresses the girls?"

The man laughed.

"No that's not why, I have just come off shift, and I always carry my badge and gun just in case I get caught in a situation that requires it."

Lucie smiled and nodded her head.

"But is it working?"

Lucie burst into laughter. She liked this guy he was funny, and he seemed strangely genuine.

"Glad I could make you laugh. You seemed a little down earlier."

Lucie stopped laughing and took a drink of her beer, the man beside her did the same. Lucie smiled, and turned her head to face his.

"I'll admit looking at how loving Maggie and Sean are to each other made me feel a little down. I broke up with my partner a little over a year ago, he was the reason I moved to New York, but catching him in your bed with the one friend you thought you had in this place is enough to realise that maybe you had made a mistake."

"I'm sorry to hear that, not all guys are complete jerks though."

Lucie turned to face him again.

"I never said they were, I'm just saying he was."

The guy took a sip of his beer.

"Was he a native New Yorker?"

Lucie shook her head.

"He was born in England but moved to New York when he was 2, moved back to England when he was 20, and that's when I met him, we took the same night class. We both moved here 5 years later, 3 years after that, catch him in bed with my best mate."

The guy breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good I thought I was going to have to try and defend myself to you then."

Lucie turned towards him and raised her eyebrows.

"Who said you didn't have to try and defend yourself to me?"

The guy beside her looked a little worried, but when he saw Lucie smile he realised that she was pulling his leg.

"That was good, real funny."

Lucie smiled smugly, and finished the last of her beer.

"Can I get you another?"

Lucie smiled and nodded.

"I'd love one."

The guy called the bartender over and ordered another two beers.

"By the way, I'm Lucie."

Lucie extended her hand to the guy beside her.

"Pleasure Lucie, my names Don, but please call me Flack."

Lucie was confused.

"Flack?"

Flack laughed.

"My last name is Flack, and its what all my mates at work call me so…"

"Ooh. Then please, call me Luce, its what Maggie and Sean call me and I kinda like it."

"Sure thing."

As Lucie and Flack drank beers into the night, Sean and Maggie were stood at the other end of the bar making observations.

"I see Don has taken a fancy towards our little English girl."

Maggie nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her."

"Don's a good lad, he wouldn't do that sort of thing."

TBC


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter Two – I'm Sorry

Lucie had been meeting with Flack at O'Reilly's every other day for 2 weeks now, it was getting to the point where Lucie had been carefully picking outfits for the occasions. Tonight was one of those nights, she had been stood deciding for nearly an hour and still she was no closer to making a decision. In frustration she fell backwards onto her bed.

Lucie looked at the ceiling, her apartment was a typical Manhattan apartment, nothing overwhelmingly special about it. She had managed to pay for it by making her ex pay for the deposit, since then she had been able to meet the rent payments. Those were the days she loved her job.

After another 30 minutes of deciding on an outfit, she was ready. She had gone for the simple look, jeans and a plain white tank top, and a black zip up hooded jacket. She wasn't happy with her outfit choice, but she had come to the conclusion that she didn't care anymore.

It was 7 pm, she was meeting Flack at 7.30pm she would get there in more than enough time.

…

Lucie had been sitting at O'Reilly's for nearly an hour now, she knew that this would happen one day, but still she thought the best, she just insisted that he was held up at work, he was a cop after all.

Sean came to the bar and placed a few empty glasses on the side.

"You alright Luce?"

Lucie looked up at Sean and smiled.

"Of course, he is a cop after all, I am sure their days don't finish by the clock all the time."

Sean smiled.

"That's true. Give him a little longer."

Lucie smiled as Sean took the empty glasses away and walked to the bar opening.

Lucie looked at her watch. She sighed and stood up.

"Hey Mag's, could you look after my drink for me, I need the loo."

"Sure thing Hun."

Lucie went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. She splashed herself with water and freshened herself up. She patted down her face and made her way to the bar once more, and to her relief sat at the bar was a solem looking Flack. Lucie crept up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who."

Flack laughed.

"Considering I only know 2 people from England and the other is on a date with my boss I'd say its Luce."

Lucie removed her hands and sat down beside Flack and pretended to pout.

"No fair."

They both laughed.

Flack turned to Lucie.

"I'm surprised you stayed so long, most would have left after 30 minutes."

Lucie smiled.

"That may be true but I myself have faith. Considering we have been at this for a fortnight now you'd be stupid to let this go to waste."

Flack smiled.

"I would be."

Lucie could feel herself blushing, she hadn't even kissed him yet and she was blushing like a love struck teenager.

Flack took off his jacket and placed it on the bar beside him.

"So, how was your day?"

Lucie laughed.

"Well where do I start, one of the kids in my class decided that eating the paste that we were using for the arts and crafts lesson was a good idea…you try convincing a crying child that he isn't going to turn into the dreaded paste monster!"

Flack smiled.

"You have your own unique way of putting things."

Lucie smiled.

"Thanks, I do try, but seriously you try it, its not easy…but then again, I don't think I could do your job, I'd be crying non-stop."

"I know the feeling, but to see their faces when you tell them that you have found their loved ones killer is the biggest thank you."

Lucie placed her hand on top of Flacks and stroked it gently.

"I know. I was the same way."

"Your brother?"

Lucie nodded.

"When the officer in England told us that they found Craig's killer, I burst into tears and held the officer tightly, it was the only way that I could say thank you."

Flack smiled.

Flack and Lucie began to inch closer and closer to each other, when new voices could be heard coming through the door, with those new voices Flack pulled away his hand and looked towards the door. Lucie was confused but when she looked at Flacks direction she understood completely. Flack knew the voices, the small group who entered consisted of 2 males, and 2 females. The group came over to Flack and Flack literally turned his back on Lucie.

The nerve Lucie thought. She took a deep breath and looked at the other end of the bar, she saw Maggie stood there wiping glasses. She stood up and walked over to Maggie, she whispered in Maggie's ear, hugged her and went back to her seat where she grabbed her bag, took out some money and threw it on the bar, grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door, when Flack heard the bells of the bar chime he looked up, he then turned to the where Lucie had been sitting and saw that she and her stuff had gone.

Maggie was picking up the money on the bar.

"Hey Mag's where did Luce go?"

Maggie looked at Flack, she told him to come closer, Flack leaned towards her and with that Maggie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"That my boy was for Lucie, she said she was leaving, didn't appreciate being treated as nothing as soon as your workmates arrived."

Flack turned and looked at the guys stood staring at him.

"Oh geez."

Maggie scoffed.

"If you've done one thing this evening Don my boy, its you've proved that New York men are as bad as English men!"

Flack sighed, and Maggie walked away.

"Say Flack, did we disturb something?"

"Just a bit yeah Danny."

Danny sat silently next to Flack while the other members of the group grabbed a table.

"That was her wasn't it? The woman that you've been turning me down for?"

Flack laughed.

"Yeah, that was her, Lucie her name is, she is a kindergarten teacher from England, she's amazing, she's intelligent, funny, isn't full of herself and has the deepest blue eyes that I have ever seen."

"Sounds like a catch."

"She is."

Danny looked at Flack.

"So why don't you go after her and explain yourself?"

Flack sighed.

"Its not that easy, I was a jerk when you guys came in, one minute we're holding hands about to kiss, and the next minute I pull away my had and turn my whole body away from her."

Danny just looked Flack.

"Now that is a jerkish thing to do!"

Flack laughed.

"I know that now…hey Sean, do you have Luce's address?"

Sean nodded.

"I don't think your going to need it though son."

"Why's that?"

"If I know Lucie, she hasn't made it to the end of the street."

Flack stood up grabbed his jacket and headed out the bar, her looked up and down the street and just as Sean had said, there she was standing at the end of the sidewalk, just standing.

Flack walked over to her and placed his jacket over her shoulders.

"Guess who?"

Lucie said nothing, she just turned her tear stained face away from him.

"Luce, I'm sorry."

Lucie still said nothing.

"Luce please…"

"Why?"

Flack stood in front of Lucie and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Because, I was nervous, I really like you even though we have only known each other 2 weeks, when the guys came in I panicked, I never meant for my actions to hurt you. It was the last thing I wanted."

Lucie met Flacks eyes, they were still teary but she could tell by the sincerity in his voice that he had meant what he had said. Lucie smiled gently.

"I like you a lot as well. I'm glad I stayed in New York."

"I second that."

Lucie laughed slightly and wrapped her arms around Flacks neck and held on tight. Flack did the same, gently Flack tilted Lucie's head towards his and looked into her eyes before he gently captured her lips with his.

TBC


	3. Missing

Chapter Three – Missing

Lucie and Flack had been known each other for a month now, and things seemed to be moving on smoothly, except for their misunderstanding which then led to the most mesmerizing first kiss that Lucie had ever had.

Lucie had yet to meet Flack's work colleagues mainly because he had been busy with a case non-stop for the past couple of weeks. Meaning that Lucie herself hadn't seen much of him. They had yet to become an official couple but I think for them it was assumed.

Lucie was in her classroom at the kindergarten, the children were enjoying their playtime in the playground. Lucie was cleaning up the mess of the previous lesson, as much as she loved allowing the children to be creative with the paint and paste. She hated the fact that she was the one who had to scrap the paste off the tables and the one who had to wipe the spilt paint off of the floors.

Whilst Lucie was busy scrubbing paint off the floor by a sink that came up her knee's she was startled by the sound of sirens blaring. She stood up and wiped her hands whilst she walked over to the window, and to her dismay there were members of the NYPD at every corner of the playground, as well as an ambulance, instincts took over and Lucie bolted for the playground, once there she was shocked by the sight, there were children crying and scared wherever she looked, she saw the principal of the kindergarten talking to the NYPD, she looked over to where there was yellow tape, slowly Lucie walked over, nervous to what sight would await her. To her relief and dismay, all that was there was a child's shoe.

"Miss Haynes, Miss Haynes!!"

Lucie turned to the sound of her name being called, when she turned around she saw several of her class at her feet. Lucie crouched down to their height and smiled.

"Hey guy's!"

One of the children took hold of Lucie's hand and squeezed tightly, the little girl was called Maddy. She had a twin sister called Milly. Maddy was sucking her thumb and was holding tightly to a stuffed bear that she had been given as a child. Lucie looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, she stood up still holding onto Maddy's hand. The rest of the children moved so that they were behind Lucie.

"Are you Lucie Haynes?"

Lucie looked at the officer.

"Yes I am, how can I help you?"

"I need you to answer a few questions about what happened here today."

Lucie shook her head.

"I wont be able to help you officer, I wasn't the teacher on duty, I was in my classroom scrapping paste off of tables, but if you think that will be useful to you?"

The officer took another step forward.

"Miss, the child that is missing is in your class, so I think you will be the biggest help."

Lucie was dumbstruck, it hadn't clicked that it could have been one of her class, she quickly scanned the playground, trying to account for all of her class, everyone was there except for Milly, Lucie looked down at Maddy.

Lucie crouched down to Maddy.

"Maddy, sweetheart, I need you to go with the other children for a moment, I need to speak to this officer privately. Can you do that for me?"

Maddy shook her head.

Lucie sighed. Then she had a thought.

"Okay I know, how about I call a very good friend of mine and let him show you round a real police car?"

Maddy shook her head.

Lucie stood up.

"I'm sorry officer I don't feel comfortable discussing what happened when I have a young child who needs me, by my side, the children come first. I promise I will talk to an officer as soon as her parents arrive."

The officer looked annoyed.

"Miss, we cannot wait for you to talk to us when you feel like it, that's not how it works."

Lucie was angry now.

"Now you listen to me, I will not have the innocence of this girl shattered because of something I say to you now whilst she's here, now if you've got a problem with me I suggest you call Detective Don Flack and ask him to come down here, because until she is safely with her parents, I'm not talking."

With that Lucie picked up Maddy and went back into the classroom.

The officer did as Lucie had suggested he put in a call for Detective Don Flack.

Maddy and Lucie had been in the classroom for a little while in silence. Maddy had taken to drawing a picture while Lucie watched carefully.

Lucie was about to say something when the principal came into the room, Maddy looked up as Lucie stood up and went over to the principal.

"Principal Long, what on earth happened?"

"Its just as it seems, someone snatched Milly, and the worst thing, Maddy was with her the whole time, but it seems that the kidnapper could only cater for one child and left Maddy. In the whole time I have known them, they have never been apart, Maddy trusts you, so that's why she won't leave you alone."

"I cant believe that someone would do such a thing. And the whole sticking to me thing, I don't mind, I am just glad that I could help."

"I have some bad news though Lucie. It seems because you were Milly's teacher they want to interview you back at the station, are you okay with that, I'll take care of Maddy for you."

Lucie knew it was that officers doing.

"Thank you Linda, I thought they would make me go to the station."

Lucie walked back over to Maddy.

"Maddy sweetheart I need to go and speak to the kind police officer, I will be back okay! Now be strong for me okay!"

Maddy nodded and with that Lucie went to the playground where she was presented with a trip to the station in a patrol car, just peachy.

It was a cool 15 minute drive before Lucie arrived at the station. It was then another 30 minutes after she was taken into the interrogation before she was approached and questioned.

Lucie was sitting on the cold steel chair, her day was getting worse and worse, she was being treated as a suspect. Lucie sighed loudly and started tapping her fingers on the steel table in front of her, when a homicide detective entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Haynes, now if you mind answering me some questions, I am sure that this wont take up to much of your time."

Lucie just smiled and stared at the officer, she breathed in deep and then it happened.

"You pull me away from a 5 year old child whose twin sister was kidnapped right from her side and bring me down to the station to answer your questions and when I do comply, you keep me waiting for nearly 45 minutes. I don't appreciate that."

The officer stared in surprise. He wasn't expecting that one.

"I am truly sorry Miss."

Lucie looked at the officer and smiled.

"That's okay, that's all I wanted, a simple apology. Now how can I help you?"

Lucie's interview continued for another hour before she was allowed to leave. Just as Lucie was about to leave the interrogation room she was faced with Flack. Lucie thought that seeing Flack would help her keep calm about all that had happened today, but instead she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly and cried softly.

Flack was shocked, he had just received message that Lucie had been brought to the station, he wasn't expecting this kind of meeting.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Lucie said nothing. Flack closed the door to the room and walked Lucie back over to the table and sat her back down, Flack pulled the other chair so that it was situated beside her.

"I didn't even notice that she was missing. And what about Maddy, she is always by her sisters side…what kind of sick ass monster would snatch a 4 year old girl, while she's at school?"

Saying that made Lucie break down even more she leaned into Flacks chest and cried intensely, the only thing Flack could do to comfort her was hold her tight.

…

Flack had sent Lucie back to her apartment to get some rest after her traumatic day. The first thing that Lucie had done was take off her clothes and head straight for the shower. Before Lucie had realised it, she had been in the shower for nearly an hour and a half, and she still hadn't washed out the conditioner in her hair. 20 minutes later when Lucie stepped out of the shower, her apartment doorbell chose that time to chime. Brilliant.

Lucie wrapped herself in a towel and padded over to the door, she looked through the peephole and was shocked to see that Flack was stood on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!"

"Sure…"

Lucie ran through her apartment picking up her discarded clothes as she went, she threw them into her bedroom and closed the door. Lucie looked at the fact that she was wearing just a towel but really couldn't be bothered to do anything about it.

"Okay I'm coming."

Lucie walked over to the front door and opened it so that she was behind the door, Flack stood in the doorway bewildered.

"Luce?"

"Hey, I'm behind the door, come in."

"Okay."

Flack walked slowly into Lucie's apartment and took in his surroundings. When he turned to the doors, Flack had to do his best not to fall over from the sight. Lucie dripping wet in nothing but a towel was a good look.

"Wow."

Lucie laughed and stood with her back to the door.

"Are you making fun of me Flack?"

"No, no the opposite, it's, it's a good look for you."

Lucie laughed again and walked into the kitchen opened up her fridge and threw Flack a beer.

"Thanks."

Lucie walked behind Flack who was just following Lucie round with his eyes the whole time.

"Flack, staring isn't good for you, you know that right!"

Flack looked away a little embarrassed. He had to admit he hadn't been able to look at anything else since he entered her apartment. Lucie looked at Flack and smiled.

"Take a seat Flack, I will change into something that is a little less revealing."

Flack laughed.

"Hey, I've got nothing against that look."

Lucie laughed and waved her hand in the air as she walked into her bedroom. A couple minutes later she emerged in a pair of chequered pyjama bottoms and a plain white tank top, and still holding onto her can of beer.

"You like?"

Flack whistled and nodded.

"I like a lot."

Lucie slouched into the space next to Flack and took a sip from her beer.

"Didn't think you'd want to see me after today."

Flack sighed.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you, after all I consider you someone important to me."

Lucie smiled and looked at Flack.

"Flack what am I to you? We've known each other for nearly a month, and well, I kinda think that you're my…you know"

Flack smirked to himself.

"Boyfriend?"

Lucie looked away, trying hard to hide her embarrassment.

"I kinda think of you as my girlfriend…would you…be my girlfriend?"

Lucie looked up at Flack shocked. Lucie smiled to herself and took hold of Flacks beer, took it out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table alongside her own. Flack was just watching intently to what Lucie was doing.

"Luce?"

Lucie looked at Flack leaned in closely and wrapped her arms around Flack's neck as she kissed him gently. What was a gentle kiss turned into a passionate embrace. Lucie helped Flack take off his suit jacket, whilst he took off her tank top.

"Are you sure?"

Lucie looked at Flack and smiled as she kissed him again.

"I want this more than anything…I want you."

Flack lifted Lucie up from their current position and carried her into her bedroom…

TBC


	4. Leaving Without Breakfast

Chapter Four – Leaving Without Breakfast

Lucie and Flack were laying in Lucie's bed, it was a little after 6 in the morning. Lucie was still fast asleep, Flack just couldn't help himself, he just continued to stare at Lucie sleeping face. She looked so peaceful compared to the state she was in earlier that day.

Flack gently stroked Lucie's hair whilst she slept. He was glad that it had happened, but in a sense he thought that Lucie might think that he took advantage of her vulnerable state. Flack pondered Lucie's various actions in his mind as he gently stroked her hair, whilst doing so Lucie began to gently rouse from her sleep, Flack hadn't noticed this because he was off in some far off place called his imagination. Lucie smiled when she opened her eyes and saw that she was using Flacks bare chest as a pillow.

Lucie lightly stroked Flacks chest and gave it a gentle kiss, when she did so Flack snapped out of his daze and looked her directly in the eyes and smiled.

"Hey you."

Lucie smiled and kissed his chest again.

"Hey yourself."

Flack smiled and continued to stroke Lucie's hair.

Lucie snuggled into Flacks chest and smiled to herself. She was really happy, but she couldn't help but feel guilty, she was happy, lying in the arms of someone whom she was infatuated with, all the while Maddy was all alone, and Milly was still missing. Flack could sense Lucie's uneasiness and kissed the top of her head.

"I know that you feel bad Luce, but nothing will come of it. Feeling guilty I mean."

Lucie sighed, she knew Flack had a point, but just because it made sense didn't mean she wasn't going to feel it anyway.

Lucie kissed Flacks chest and sat on the edge of her bed, she looked around her room and laughed to herself, by the looks of her room she and Flack were a little bit eager. Their clothes were everywhere, Lucie then instantly thought, she hoped the neighbours weren't listening. Lucie blushed and grabbed Flacks shirt, it happened to be the closest item of clothing that she could reach without losing the sheet that she and Flack were covered with.

"I see, so what am I supposed to wear?"

Lucie stood up, walked over to the doorway and then stopped, she then turned to face Flack and smiled cheekily.

"I prefer you with nothing on."

And with that Lucie walked towards the kitchen laughing as she went, Flack laid in the bed laughing. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. This was the start of something he hoped lasted forever, he just hoped that Lucie felt the same.

This was the exact same thought that Lucie was having while she made the coffee. She was waiting for the kettle boil leaning against the kitchen counter. She had known him for little over a month and she already felt that she couldn't live on if he was to leave her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she didn't want to say it just in case it scared him off, so she kept the feeling locked inside of her mind.

A couple minutes later Flack had got bored waiting in the bedroom and had made his way into the kitchen Lucie was standing with her back to the door whilst she poured the coffee. Flack crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist in one swift movement. Lucie giggled as Flack started to kiss her neck.

Lucie rotated herself round so that she was facing him, she moved her arms so that they were behind his neck, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm really glad that O'Reilly's brought us together, you know that right?"

Lucie nodded.

"Looks like I owe Maggie a drink as a thank you, if it wasn't for her photo's we wouldn't have started talking."

Flack blushed a little.

"Well, I actually had been planning to talk to you anyway, Mag's just sort of gave me a prompt."

Lucie laughed as did Flack.

"Well, I still think she deserves some credit in the blossoming of this relationship. Anyway, don't you have work or something this morning?"

Flack nodded.

"I do, just not yet, I thought I mentioned I wasn't working until 9 this morning?"

Lucie looked to the ceiling, she recalled Flack mumbling something before they fell asleep, but she couldn't remember completely.

"Sure, okay I will go with what you say. I've also got work at 9, so unless you got a spare suit with you, you're gunna have to go home…"

Flack laughed and kissed the top of Lucie's head.

"I happen to keep a spare suit in my locker at work; there will be no problems with me dropping you to work this morning."

Lucie smiled, turned back to the counter and handed Flack a freshly made coffee. Flack accepted the coffee and made his way to the front room; Lucie picked up her coffee and huddled next to Flack on her sofa.

Flack took a sip of his coffee and leaned his head back onto the sofa. Lucie smiled and took a sip of her coffee, afterwards she placed the coffee on the table in front of her and stood up as she did that she stretched she made her way to the bedroom again. Flack followed her with his eyes and smiled.

"Where are you going?"

Lucie was in the bedroom she picked up Flack's suit and walked back into the front room, she placed it on the back of the single chair and smiled.

"I don't know whether or not you noticed, but your suit has got creases that would make a slob proud. I can't let you go out like that."

Flack placed his coffee next to Lucie's.

"Don't even think about it, you don't have to iron my clothes for me."

Lucie walked over to Flack and grabbed his hand, leading him into the bedroom.

"We have got approximately 2 hours before we have to leave this morning. But to save time I think we should shower together? What do you think?"

Lucie looked at Flack seductively and led him into the bathroom that was joined onto her bedroom. The perks of having a one bedroom Manhattan apartment, a joining bathroom.

About an hour passed when Lucie and Flack emerged from the bathroom all clean and refreshed, Flack kissed the top of Lucie's head as he headed towards the front room where their now cold cups of coffee were sitting.

"Luce, that was the best idea, we should do that more often!"

Lucie scoffed.

"What makes you think you'll be spending the night again?"

Flack smiled sweetly up towards Lucie, who was now pulling out an ironing board.

"Because you said so last night!"

Lucie shook her head and laughed, Flack stood up and made his way towards Lucie and took the iron out of her hands.

"Flack, give it back."

Flack shook his head.

"I told you before you dragged me into the bathroom that I wasn't having you iron my clothes for me, you go and get ready and I'll do it."

Lucie held her hands up and backed away from the ironing board.

"You men and your male pride, most men would've jumped at the chance to have me iron their clothes."

Flack called after Lucie as she entered her bedroom.

"I'm not most men!"

Lucie laughed and called back.

"We'll see!"

About another half an hour passed and within that time both Lucie and Flack were washed and dressed for the new day. Lucie panicked though as Flack and herself were about to leave her apartment.

"Oh my god, I didn't offer you any breakfast, hang on two minutes!"

With that Lucie ran towards the kitchen, Flack called after her as he stood in the doorway.

"Luce, seriously there is no need!"

But before he could finish his sentence Lucie was back with an apple, a Kellogs Crunchy Nut bar and mini bottle of smooth orange juice. Flack smiled and held out his hand, Lucie passed the food onto him and smiled.

"Okay, now we can go."

Flack shut the door after him and they made their way down to his car.

"Was that your English hospitality roots coming out then?"

Lucie blushed slightly.

"A little."

Flack opened the car door for Lucie and she got in carefully, it was another bright sunny day in New York, but thoughts of Milly and Maddy began to fill her mind. Flack got into the drivers seat and handed his 'breakfast' to Lucie, and pulled away heading towards the kindergarten where Lucie worked. Flack placed his hand on Lucie's leg as they made their way through the traffic. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'll make sure the guys at the precinct keep me up to date with developments Luce, I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."

Lucie smiled and placed her hand on top of Flack's as they made their way closer and closer to the kindergarten.

TBC


	5. Found

Chapter Five – Found

Flack had dropped Lucie off at the front gates of the kindergarten, Lucie waved as he drove past her. Slowly she made her way through the main gates, the playground was quiet, parents of the children who attended obviously choosing to keep them at home until Milly was found. Lucie walked past the crime scene tape that was still erected on the grounds. Two patrol officers guarding the scene as crime scene investigators examined the scene again. Lucie sighed and made her way into the building, she showed her security pass to an officer at the door and walked through the silent corridors, she turned down the hall and turned to enter her classroom but was stopped by the same officer that had approached her yesterday.

"I'm sorry Miss, this area is now a crime scene."

Lucie, looked at the officer and the scene that was unfolding in her classroom in disbelief.

"Why exactly is this a crime scene? Milly was taken from the playground, not my classroom!"

The officer placed a hand on Lucie's shoulder and pushed her slightly.

"I'm sorry Miss, like I said; your classroom is now a crime scene so therefore its off limits."

Lucie shook her head and shouted as officers started going through her private things.

"You can't do that, that is my stuff your nosing through, you haven't got my permission!"

The officer smiled, he was taking pure enjoyment in seeing Lucie stressing out.

"We didn't need your permission, now if you don't move away quietly I will have you escorted off the premises."

Lucie shook her head, she was bubbling with pure anger, even she knew that there was no point in getting angry at a copper because it would only land her in unnecessary trouble.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, because this is completely unnecessary!"

With that, full of anger Lucie made her way to the principle's office. She knocked on the door loudly. Mrs Long the principle told her to come in. Lucie opened the door and sat behind her desk was Mrs Long, standing in front of her desk were two suited officers. Lucie stared at the two men and looked for their badges. The officers noticed and held up the badges.

"I'm Detective Medes and this is Detective Angell. We are here to ask the principle a few questions on the disappearance of Milly McKenzie."

Lucie stared at the two officers, one was a Hispanic male in his late thirties, and the other was tall brunette woman in her mid twenties.

"Lucie Haynes, I'm a teacher here. I'm also the teacher of both the twins, Milly and Maddy."

Detective Angell took a step towards Lucie, Lucie took a step back. The detective noticed this and stopped her advance, she was clearing making Lucie uncomfortable.

"We need to ask you some more questions regarding the abduction."

Lucie shook her head in astonishment.

"You questioned me yesterday; an officer of yours unnecessarily took me down to the station where I was treated as a suspect, something I didn't appreciate. The pure insinuation I was involved is sickening."

Detective Angell was beginning to get uncomfortable herself.

"I appreciate that you have been co-operative with us, allowing us to search your classroom…"

"I didn't allow you to do such a thing, I arrived this morning to see the same officer that took me to station standing guard at my classroom door!"

"We're terribly sorry about that, but new developments were made and making your classroom a crime scene was necessary."

Lucie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What new development?"

Detective Mendes continued where Detective Angell left off.

"We believe that Maddy saw the attacker, according to your statement, they have never been separated and Maddy was displaying signs of separation anxiety."

Lucie looked at the officers.

"That's correct, I told the officer that Maddy and Milly were both in my class at their parents request, I also mentioned that I had never seen them apart, they were close."

Detective Mendes nodded.

"We are having problems in gaining Maddy's co-operation. It is vital that she answers some questions for us but she isn't speaking. Your headmaster mentioned that you had a close bond with the girls, we were hoping you could help us."

Lucie knew exactly what they wanted her to do.

"I suppose I will have to go down to the station again?"

Detective Angell nodded.

"Unfortunately yes."

Lucie sighed, and nodded. She smiled at the principle as she turned towards the exit of the office. She made her way through the corridors and out of the main building, she turned towards the scene and stopped. She couldn't believe that little Milly was missing, the pain her parents must be feeling she imagined was incredible. Detective Angell stood beside Lucie and pointed in the direction of the car.

This time Lucie arrived at the station in an unmarked police car, something less conspicuous at least. Lucie was escorted into the area of the precinct where all the Homicide detectives were stationed. She looked around the room, at the other end of the room sat Maddy and her parents. Lucie smiled at the sight of her, Maddy was still clutching the teddy bear she had been holding yesterday, she also still had her thumb in her mouth. Maddy looked up slowly and saw Lucie, she jumped down from the seat where she had been sitting and ran towards Lucie, Lucie crouched down to Maddy's height and opened her arms wide, Maddy ran into Lucie's arms and held on tight, Lucie stood up picking up little Maddy, Lucie stroked her hair and swayed slightly. Maddy's parents made their way towards Lucie, all the Detectives in the precinct were looking in their direction. Maddy and Milly's mother looked dishevelled as did their father. Lucie smiled softly at the pair.

"I can't imagine what you're going through."

They both smiled.

"Thank you for doing this for us, the Detectives think that Maddy may have seen the monster that took Milly. She won't talk to any of us, but we knew she might talk to you."

Lucie smiled and continued to stroke Maddy's hair.

"I hope she does."

Detective Angell and Mendes showed Lucie and Maddy into an empty room and had the two of them sit down.

"Now Maddy, can you tell us what you saw?"

Maddy shook her head, Detective Mendes looked to Lucie, and Lucie complied.

"It's okay Maddy; they want to help find your sister, can you be brave and tell them for me?"

Maddy looked up at Lucie and blinked. She turned to the piece of paper that was sitting in front of her and drew exactly what she saw.

About an hour and a half later Lucie and Maddy had finished her interview. Maddy had given a description of the attacker and what happened in the playground. Maddy held onto Lucie's hand while they walked out of the room, Lucie crouched down to Maddy and hugged her tight.

"I am so proud of you, you did good."

Maddy smiled and hugged Lucie back. Maddy's parents emerged and stood in front of Lucie. Lucie let go of Maddy and handed her over to her parents who hugged her tight. Her parents thanked Lucie for everything she had done and made their way back to where they had come from. Just as Lucie was about to walk towards the exit, she heard someone call her name, she turned to see Flack making his way towards her, he opened his arms and pulled her into an embrace. Lucie nuzzled herself into Flack's chest and squeezed tightly, she wasn't going to cry because that got her nowhere. Flack pulled away and placed his hands either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"What happened? Angell said that they had brought in a kindergarten teacher to help them get through to Maddy? Did it work?"

Lucie smiled and placed her hand on the top of Flack's.

"She gave them everything they wanted. Flack…they were tearing up my classroom. It was the same officer as yesterday…he was taking pure enjoyment out of it the bastard."

Flack sighed and pulled Lucie into another hug.

"It's okay, I'll talk to him about the proper way to treat civilian witnesses."

Lucie laughed and pulled away from Flack. She looked around the room and noticed a lot of the officers were looking in their direction.

"I think we caught their attention."

Flack laughed, he took hold of Lucie's hand and took her outside the precinct.

"What are you going to do now?"

Lucie sighed. She hadn't actually thought about it, she had been told that the school had been closed until further notice and there was no need for teachers to attend the school.

"I actually have no idea, there isn't anything I need."

Flack smiled.

"I get off shift in about another 5 hours. How about I meet you in O'Reilly's at the usual time?"

Lucie smiled lovingly.

"I'd love that. I really would."

Flack leaned in and kissed Lucie on the lips gently.

"I'll see you then, but I had really better get back to work."

Lucie pouted but reached up and ruffled Flack's hair.

"Have a nice day…I'll be waiting at O'Reilly's."

And with that Lucie turned on her heels and walked away from Flack. Flack smiled and made his way back into the precinct.

It was about 5:30pm, Lucie was lazing around her apartment as she had been the last 3 hours, it was amazing what you could watch in 3 hours, Lucie had managed to watch half a season of Family Guy, god she loved that programme. Just as Lucie was about to start sorting herself out for her meeting with Flack the phone rang, she looked at the clock and frowned. She shook her head and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Is this Miss Lucie Haynes?"_

"It is, Lucie speaking, how can I help you?"

"_Miss Haynes, its Detective Angell, we met this morning?"_

Lucie had a confused look on her face.

"Good evening Detective…"

"_Good evening, I just thought you should know, we've found Milly. She is alive and well. She was found at 3:00pm this afternoon, she was taken to hospital and has been returned home. Her abductor has also been arrested."_

Lucie was in complete shock, she didn't know what to say.

"That's amazing, thank you so much, thank you for everything, do you know when the school will be open again?"

"_I'm afraid not, probably in the next few days. I just thought I'd let you know. Goodnight Miss Haynes."_

"And you goodnight."

With that Lucie put down the receiver and collapsed on the floor in relieve, she couldn't believe that Milly had been found, she couldn't wait to tell Flack, she could finally get her life back on track without the worry about Milly.

Lucie stood up and composed herself, she made her way into her room and began getting ready to meet Flack.

TBC


	6. Ice Cube Fun

Chapter Six – Ice Cube Fun

At about 7pm Lucie left her apartment and made her way to O'Reilly's. As per normal she was early as it only took Lucie 5 minutes to get to the bar. She was wearing casual clothes, her favourite jeans and a black tank top because of the weather. Lucie looked round the bar it was full of regulars, Lucie made her way to the bar and pulled up a stool. She turned to see Maggie making her way towards her.

"Long time no see darling? Everything been okay?"

Lucie smiled as Maggie handed over Lucie usual cold beer.

"Its been an interesting couple of days, sorry I haven't been around."

Maggie shook her head and placed her hand on Lucie's hand.

"Don't fret over it. I knew you'd come back, after all we think of you as family."

Lucie smiled and placed her other hand over Maggie's.

"You are my family Maggie, not thinking about it!"

Maggie patted Lucie's hand and released her, Lucie took a sip of her beer and smiled as Sean made his way over to the two of them with empty glasses.

"Hello darling. Would I be right in thinking you are meeting our boy Flack here?"

Lucie smiled and blushed at the same time, how was it these two knew her better than anyone else.

"You'd be thinking right, damn Sean and there was me trying to act all cool."

Sean laughed as he placed the glasses in the dishwasher. Lucie took another swig of her drink. She sighed as she looked at the clock, it was 8pm, she should've expected Flack to be late, he normally was, not that it was his fault. Lucie was enjoying herself regardless; she hadn't seen or spoken to Maggie in a while so she was glad for the chat. At about 8:15pm the bells sounded above the door, Lucie decided she wasn't going to look because the last couple times she had looked, she had been left disappointed. She went to take another sip of her drink when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She smiled, she recognised his scent anywhere.

"Guess who?"

Lucie laughed, she took hold of his hands and lent her head backwards so that it was resting on his stomach. She looked up and saw Flack smiling down at her. He leaned close and kissed her softly.

"Sorry I'm late."

Lucie shook her head and patted the seat next to her, Flack placed his jacket on the side, Maggie had already brought Flack over a beer and placed it in front of him, Flack smiled and placed his arm around Lucie and pulled her close, he whispered into her ear. Lucie went bright red and slapped Flack on the chest.

"Seriously, not the time!"

Flack laughed and raised his hands in his defence.

"I heard about Milly, its great news."

Lucie smiled and nodded as she took another drink.

"It was your friend Detective Angell called me to let me know, can you thank her again for me?"

Flack nodded and placed his spare hand on Lucie's leg.

"Of course I will. I got to warn you though; I think some of my work colleagues have caught on to this meeting. I heard Danny talking about going to O'Reilly's at about 9pm, so if you want to leave before them I don't mind."

Lucie just looked at Flack blankly.

"Flack, how long have we been going out?"

Flack thought for a few moments.

"Do you mean officially or since the time we met?"

Lucie shook her head.

"From the beginning so basically a month now yes?"

Flack nodded.

"I have caught a quick glimpse of your friends once, and that was when you pissed me off, I would really like to meet them, considering you talk about them all the time."

Flack sighed and kissed Lucie on the forehead.

"If you feel that strongly about it, but please bear with them, they can be pretty intense, and I kinda like you so I'd rather like it if they didn't scare you off."

It was Lucie's turn to kiss Flack this time, she placed her hand's either side of his face and pulled him in close. She kissed him tenderly and pulled away slowly.

"Wild animals couldn't pull me away from you, I thought we went over this already."

Flack smiled and kissed Lucie gently. Lucie turned her attention back to the baseball game that was playing on the screen, she turned when she heard Flack laughing. She looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Lucie stared at Flack, he found something funny and she was going to find out what. She stared at counter she leaned over and grabbed a handful of ice and smirked in Flack's direction.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's so funny or am I going to have to use this ice?"

Flack eyes flicked between the handful of ice and Lucie.

"You wouldn't?"

Lucie smirked, with her other hand she picked up a piece of ice and tossed it up into the air.

"Try me?"

Flack stuck out his tongue and shook his head.

"Not telling, besides you WOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Flack was cut off mid-sentence when a handful of ice found its way down the back of his shirt, he leaped off the chair and started dancing round the pool table, hoping the ice would fall out. Eventually all the ice made its way out of his shirt, he turned to see the whole bar looking in bewilderment towards him, he then turned to see Lucie in absolute hysterics at the bar, she couldn't contain her laughter. Flack smirked and picked up the ice out of the empty glass on the table he was by.

"Come on now Flack, I mean, when I did it, it was funny, this is plain cruel!"

Flack shook his head.

"No uh, this isn't cruel this is fair, wouldn't you agree Mag's?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, they were completely made for each other.

"I'm staying out of this, I suggest you do the same Sean!"

Sean looked over at his wife.

"Who said I was going to get involved?"

Maggie laughed at her husband as Lucie had crept behind him, Lucie was using Sean as a human shield.

"Come on Lucie, leave me out of it, I am an old man!"

Lucie ducked and made a dash for the girls loo's, she thought she was safe. Until Flack followed her in. Lucie stood in the girl's loo's with nowhere to go, the bar was silent. The bells chimed and Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam, Stella and Mac made their way into the bar, Maggie greeted the 6 of them and recognised them as friends of Flack's. Danny looked around the bar.

"Did Flack leave already?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Nope, his jacket is over there, as is Lucie's things. They are having a little…tiff."

And with that the bar was filled with the sound of hysterical screaming from the girls loo. Maggie shook her head. Mac and the others were bewildered, none of the other people in the bar were batting an eyelid, Stella turned to Danny confused.

"Are we missing something?"

Danny shrugged, just as he was about to go over to the bar, Lucie came running out of the girls toilets soaked from head to toe, Flack soon followed, not quite so wet as Lucie. Lucie looked at Maggie, hysterical with laughter.

"What on earth?"

After calming down slightly Lucie turned to Maggie.

"Why are the taps in there detachable Mag's?"

Maggie shook her head in amusement, Lucie had her back to Danny and the others, Flack hadn't noticed them either, he crept up behind Lucie with another handful of ice, in a flash, he had pulled back the top of her tank tops and poured the ice down the back of her neck, Lucie shuddered as the ice fell down her back, she turned to Flack, defeat written all over her face.

"Okay, okay, you win, you win!"

Flack put his hands on his hips in victory.

"There is no beating me."

Lucie laughed and turned to face the bar again, Maggie had brought down towels for the pair of them. they quickly dried themselves with the towels. Lucie lent over the bar and grabbed Flack's things, Maggie, had instinctively placed them behind the bar. Lucie looked up at the Tele and sighed loudly.

"I can't believe it, not only did I lose to you, but the Yanks lost as well."

Flack laughed, he placed his arm around Lucie and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Too bad Luce, too bad."

Flack and Lucie carried on their conversation and drinking for a few more moments until Danny called his name.

"Yo, Don!"

Flack turned at the sound of his name, sitting directly behind them at a table was Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam, Stella and Mac. Flack was incredibly embarrassed by the looks of it, and the smiles on their faces, they had seen what had just unfolded. Flack spun the stool Lucie was sitting on, she turned to him in confusion.

"Flack I was…"

She stopped to see where Flack's eyes were looking, she recognised some of them from the first time she had seen them. Lucie blushed slightly, Flack was clearly traumatised. Lucie rolled her eyes and got down from the stool and made her way towards the table.

"Hey, I'm Lucie Haynes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Flack talks about you all the time."

The table smiled at Lucie.

"I'm Danny Messer, this is my girlfriend Lindsay Monroe, that's Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, the woman next to him is Stella Bonasera, and that Lucie is Mac Taylor, our boss."

All the table said hi, Lucie shook all of their hands, she turned to see Flack pulling two chairs towards the table, he held out the chair for Lucie and she sat down beside him. Danny and the rest of the table stared at Flack.

"Soo, what was that all about?"

Flack looked up to Danny who had a look of anticipation on his face. Flack shook his head.

"Nothing really, we were just messing around Messer!"

Danny shook his head and took a swig of his beer. Lucie stood up suddenly.

"Shoot!"

Flack looked at Lucie confused.

"What? What is it?"

Lucie hit Flack on the back of the head.

"You don't seriously expect Mag's to clean up the mess that we made do you? She isn't our mother so move it."

Lucie grabbed Flacks arm.

"Excuse us, two minutes."

Lucie went behind the bar and grabbed the mop and bucket, she handed it to Flack, Flack made his way into the toilets and just as Lucie was about to enter she heard Maggie call her name.

"Lucie Anne Haynes, just what are you doing? You are a guest here, you do not clean the toilets!"

Lucie took Maggie's hand and led her away from the toilets.

"No Maggie, on this occasion we do, we made the mess when we were messing about, therefore we clean it, now sit and stay where I can see you!"

Lucie made her way back to the toilets. Maggie turned on the stool to face Danny and the table. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, the trouble those two get me into. Just last week they had a mini peanut fight whilst sitting at the bar!"

Lindsay and Stella laughed.

"He's in love bless."

Maggie agreed with Stella's statement.

"I have known Don since he started as a beat cop. Not once has he brought a girl to this bar, and not once have I seen him this happy…come to think of it, he met Lucie in this bar so I suppose it still counts."

The table laughed. Danny leaned in closer to Maggie.

"So, what can you tell us about Lucie?"

Lindsay hit Danny in the chest.

"Danny, you cant ask that behind her back!"

Maggie smiled softly at Lindsay.

"It's okay, there isn't a bad word I could say against Lucie, she is like the daughter I never had. She has only lived in New York for 4 years, and I've only known her a year but I wish I had met her sooner."

TBC


	7. My Place Or Yours

Chapter Seven – My Place or Yours

It was close to midnight, Maggie and Sean had allowed Flack, Lucie and the others to stay after closing to finish their drinks and conversations. Mac had left early as he had some business to attend to, Stella left shortly after. Lindsay was huddled close into Danny, she was tired, something Lucie could sympathise with. She looked at Flack, Danny, Sheldon and Adam, all completely unaware of the sleep was creeping up on Lucie and Lindsay. Lucie turned to Flack and the guys.

"Well I do hate to be a party pooper, but I am beat. By the looks of it, so is Lindsay."

Danny turned his attention to see Lindsay nestling into his shirt.

"Your right, it is getting late. I'd better get this one home."

Danny shook Lindsay gently she stirred and blinked slowly at Danny, she bolted upright when she realised they were still in the bar.

"Oh my god, I cant believe I fell asleep, I am so sorry Lucie!"

Lucie shook her head, she grabbed her jacket and headed towards the bar. Sean was still cleaning up glasses. She went behind the bar.

"We're going now Sean, give our love to Mag's."

Lucie kissed Sean on the cheek as he kissed hers.

"Be safe kids!"

Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam and Flack waved as they left the bar, Lucie stayed behind for a moment with Sean.

"Sorry about all this, I'll make it up to you I promise."

Sean shook his head.

"Me and Mag's don't mind, we are just glad you're happy."

Lucie smiled.

"I am, I really am."

Lucie kissed Sean on the cheek again and walked towards the door with him so that he could lock up after they left. The others were stood waiting outside for Lucie. She and Flack waved at them as they all went their separate ways. Flack took hold of Lucie's hand as they walked down the streets. Lucie rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the sky.

"That was fun."

Flack laughed.

"Yeah it was, and if it helps, you got their approval."

Lucie smiled and kissed the hand Flack was holding hers with.

"I'm glad, I was really worried about that."

Flack smiled, he stopped in the street and pulled Lucie into a passionate embrace. When they broke apart Lucie looked at Flack confused.

"What was that for?"

Flack shrugged.

"I could say for being you, but I know that would be being cheesy."

Lucie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Did you want to stay at my place? I don't have work tomorrow and you don't either?"

Lucie smiled at Flack and nodded, she hadn't been to his apartment yet, and she was liking where this was going.

TBC


	8. Six Months Later

Chapter Eight – Six Months Later

Six months had passed and not much had happened. Okay well a lot had happened. Danny and Lindsay had gotten engaged and their wedding was fast approaching, Stella and Mac had finally admitted what everyone had known, they were together and Sheldon and Adam were the same as always. Flack and Lucie on the other hand had taken a big step in their relationship. They had moved in together. Lucie's apartment was a box compared to Flack's for a start his had an extra bedroom, Lindsay had joked that the extra room would come in useful when Flack was in the doghouse. Lucie and Flack had been in this arrangement for the past month and a half and it was working out for them. Both of them joked that they were like a married couple, apart from they weren't married.

It was a Saturday and as there was no school Lucie had no work. She had to admit that was an upside to being a teacher, all the holidays the kids had, she had, and to top it off she got paid for that holiday. It was 7:00am when Flack's alarm sounded waking them both. Although Lucie had the day off there was no rest for Flack as he still had work to attend. Lucie rolled over and covered her ears, this was their ritual every Saturday morning, except the ones where Flack wasn't working. Sleepily Flack slammed the snooze button the alarm. Lucie rolled her eyes, why he just didn't get up the first time the alarm sounded she never knew. Five minutes later the alarm sounded, before Flack could press the snooze button, Lucie rolled over so that she was on top of him. Flack looked up and into her eyes, she stared at him.

"Don't even think about it! Now get up already!"

With that Lucie rolled back over to her side of the bed. Flack sat up and reset his alarm for the next morning. He lent over to Lucie's side and kissed her on the top of the head and whispered softly.

"Good morning."

Lucie shivered, she hated it when he whispered in her ear, it always made her go weak in the knees, and he knew this so he did it every morning just to annoy her. Lucie sat up in bed and watched Flack walk towards the kitchen, he would do what he did every Saturday morning, make two cups of coffee one for himself and one for Lucie, he would then come into the bedroom and drink the coffee with her before heading towards the shower. It was there Saturday morning ritual and Lucie liked the familiarity. Lucie smiled as Flack handed her the cup of coffee she sniffed it, she loved the smell of coffee and she loved the fact she didn't make it, she took sip and leaned in close to Flack who was laying on the bed drinking his coffee. He kissed the top of her head and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"So what are you going to do today?"

Lucie smiled, she sat up in bed and crossed her legs so that she was facing Flack.

"I am going wedding dress shopping with Lindsay. Whilst I am there I will also buy our present for them, agreed?"

Flack nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me, what are we buying them?"

Lucie thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure yet, I suppose I'll just have to ask Lindsay. Don't expect to just buy them something cheap, they are our best mates, we have to make them proud!"

Flack laughed to himself, he could never understand why women got so excited at the prospect of weddings. Lucie took another sip of her coffee, she fiddled with the top of the cup. She hated the fact Flack had to work most Saturdays, he would normally get a day off during the week, and Lucie worked five days a week, their schedules annoyed them both sometimes. Lucie looked up at Flack.

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

Flack paused for a moment.

"Uh, I am supposed to come off shift at 6pm, but I could be home later, you know how it is sometimes."

Lucie nodded, she knew to well, it seemed that crime sped up on a Saturday. Once Flack was supposed to finish at 6pm he didn't leave the station until 9pm because crime wasn't stopping.

"I thought the fact you were a homicide Detective meant that you deal with death, but you seem to be a bit of an all rounder."

Flack smiled and leaned towards Lucie and kissed her gently. He hated to see her a little downtrodden but he couldn't help it, he was a cop after all.

Flack placed his coffee cup on the bedside table and he got off the bed and headed towards the shower. Lucie sat on the bed and heard the sound of the shower power up. She sighed, finished the last of her coffee and got out off of the bed, she walked around the bed to Flack's bedside table, she picked up his cup and headed out to the kitchen. She placed the cups on the kitchen counter, she then turned around and grabbed two bowls out of the cupboard, she then grabbed two spoons out of the drawer and made her way to the kitchen table. Mats were already laid out; she put the bowls on the table and placed the spoons next to them. Lucie grabbed their cups and placed them next to the bowls, she then grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard and placed it in the middle of the table. Lucie made her way back into the bedroom, it was coming up to winter and Lucie found herself cold all the time. Flack and the others didn't really notice because they were born and raised in America, but Lucie on the other hand was finding it incredibly difficult to keep herself warm as she wasn't used to extreme change in weather, although she had been there nearly five years, she still wasn't used to it. Lucie grabbed her favourite woolly jumper as she pulled it over her head she heard the sound of the shower stop. She turned to see a dripping wet Flack enter the bathroom with only a towel covering him. Lucie rolled her eyes.

"How you can walk around half naked when it is so cold in here I will never know!"

Flack shook his head and made his way to his closet. Lucie made her way to his side, she looked in his closet, Flack had surprised her when she moved in with him, he was actually tidy, not like her last boyfriend, she would socks in the strangest of places.

"I like this one."

Lucie pulled out Flacks navy blue suit, Flack looked at it closely.

"In that case, I'll wear this one. Shirt?"

Lucie hit him on the chest playfully and made her way back to the kitchen.

"I'm not your momma, dress yourself!"

Flack placed the suit on the bed and began dressing himself, he really did love having Lucie in his life. Flack made his way into the living room, he placed his suit jacket on the back of the sofa and made his way into the kitchen, sat waiting at the kitchen table was his breakfast. He was seriously addicted to Lucky Charms. That was something Lucie couldn't understand, Flack was a 30 year old man addicted to Lucky Charms, but Lucie said nothing, all she did was feed his addiction every morning when she laid the table for breakfast.

"Luce, you do spoil me."

Lucie scoffed as Flack sat down at the table and began to tuck into his Lucky Charms. Lucie poured Flack and herself some coffee and began to eat her own breakfast. Regretfully although she couldn't agree with Flacks addiction to Lucky Charms, Lucie had to admit they were good.

"If you are late home today you will ring me won't you?"

Flack took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course I will, I will ring as soon as I can."

Lucie smiled and took another mouthful of Lucky Charms. She looked at the kitchen clock, it was 8:15am.

"I'd hurry if I were you, you got to be out of here in 15 minutes."

Flack looked at his watch.

"Your right."

Flack took another mouthful of his Lucky Charms and coffee and headed towards the bathroom to clean his teeth. Whilst Flack was cleaning his teeth Lucie picked up his bowl and coffee and placed them in the sink, she then picked up her own bowl and did the same. She made her way towards the apartment door and held out his gun and badge. Flack emerged from the bathroom, tied his shoes and grabbed his bag, he took his gun and badge from Lucie and placed them in their homes, he opened the door and kissed Lucie as he was leaving.

"I love you."

Lucie smiled.

"I love you too, now go before you're late!"

Flack smiled and kissed Lucie quickly before he left and closed the door behind him. Lucie stood with her back against the door, she breathed deeply but suddenly had a sudden rush of sickness come over her. She ran to the toilet and was sick. Lucie wiped her mouth in confusion, she was sure she hadn't eaten something that disagreed with her. Quietly Lucie sat by the toilet pondering the possibilities, the one possible explanation she didn't think of was the fact she could be pregnant.

About an hour and a half later Lucie was now washed and dressed, she had been running to and from the toilet for a good half hour. Thankfully the sickness seemed to have subsided. Not a moment to soon in her opinion, Lindsay was meeting Lucie at her apartment any minute now, the last thing she wanted to do was open the door just having been sick. Just as Lucie was about to be sick again the intercom rang, she picked up the receiver suppressing the urge to be sick.

"Hello?"

"_Hey its Lindsay, let me up?"_

"Yep!"

With that Lindsay put down the receiver, Lucie ran towards the bathroom and was sick for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. It suddenly clicked sitting by the toilet Lucie worked out her dates, she was late.

Slowly Lucie stood up, she looked in the mirror above the sink and freshened up again, she cleaned her teeth and made her way to the door where Lindsay had been waiting patiently. Slowly Lucie opened the door so Lindsay could come in. Lindsay took one look at Lucie and knew that something was wrong.

"Okay, spill, what's wrong with you? You and Flack haven't had a fight have you?"

Lucie shook her head. She offered Lindsay a drink, which Lindsay declined, she was determined to get to the bottom of Lucie's problem.

"If you and Flack haven't had an argument, what is it?"

Lucie sat down beside Lindsay who was sitting on the sofa.

"I think I might be pregnant…"

Lindsay looked at Lucie in disbelief.

"You serious? When? Have you taken a test?"

Lucie shook her head.

"I haven't taken a test, and yeah I'm serious, I have been throwing up all morning ever since Flack left this morning, I was fine until he left. I worked it out as well I am like 2 weeks late, I put that down to the stresses of moving in!"

Lindsay took hold of Lucie's hand.

"We can sort this, while we are out today we will buy a test and make sure okay? Now put that to one side, we got shopping to do."

Lucie smiled, she grabbed her jacket and bag, this was supposed to be about Lindsay, not about her and the possibility she could be pregnant.

It was about 4:30pm when Lucie arrived back at her apartment, as promised by Lindsay, they had purchased a pregnancy test. Lucie placed her bags on the sofa and headed towards the bathroom. Lindsay had made Lucie promise to ring her as soon as she had taken the test. Lucie sat in the bathroom and after a few moments of having second thoughts, she took the test. After she finished Lucie washed her hands and called Lindsay at once.

"_Hey Lucie, what's the verdict?"_

Lucie laughed nervously.

"I'm not sure yet, I've got to wait two minutes, sorry to ring but I couldn't wait the two minutes on my own."

"_Don't be daft, of course its okay. What are you going to do if its positive, now don't deny it, I saw you looking at baby clothes today!"_

Lucie smiled, she loved the thought of having a child with Flack, she was just worried Flack wouldn't feel the same.

"I'd be over the moon, I mean it's not ideal timing, but I have always assumed that me and Flack would have kids and I'm not getting any younger but I at least thought we'd be engaged or married!"

"_You're living together, that's practically married, think of me, I've got the prospect of having kids with Danny…now tell me who will be the bigger kid!"_

Lucie laughed, that was true, Danny was practically a big kid.

"Yeah but at least you both know that's what you want, me and Flack…never discussed it!"

"_Maybe not to each other, but I have it on good authority that when he and Danny were discussing our decision to start for a family, Flack said he knew if he were to have kids, he'd want them with you."_

Lucie got a little teary as she could imagine Flack saying that.

"Linds…the two minutes is up."

"…_what does it say?"_

Lucie breathed in deep and looked at the test. There were two lines.

"There is two lines, what does that mean?"

"_I don't know read the leaflet, god Luce, talk about making me sweat!"_

Lucie flipped through the leaflet that came with the test.

"Oh my god…"

"_What?"_

"I'm pregnant."

Lindsay and Lucie were silent, it was so much to take in for Lucie, she hadn't expected the test to be positive, but in a way she was happy, she was ecstatic.

"_How do we feel? Happy? Sad?"_

Lucie smiled.

"Happy, I'm really happy; like I want to shout from the rooftops…I just hope Flack feels the same."

Lindsay screamed down the phone her congratulations.

"Linds, you won't tell anyone right, its bad luck to tell anyone before after the first three months."

"_I won't tell a soul, dammit girl you are making me broody, where is Danny when I want him!"_

Lucie laughed.

"I know the feeling, well I better go make Flack all his favourite foods, knowing my luck he will think I broke the Tele or something like that!"

Lindsay and Lucie laughed and hung up their phones. Now Lucie had the task of buttering up Flack in the hope he would be happy about this.

TBC


	9. Baby News

Chapter Nine – Baby News

It was about 5:30pm when Lucie's mobile rang, she looked at the caller ID it was Flack.

"Hey!"

"_Hey Luce, I will be home on time tonight, seems as though crime wants us to be together!"_

If only Flack knew the irony of his words.

"Well I need to talk to you when you get back so I suppose crime does want us to be together! I've got to go now or else dinner will be a little crispy, love you bye!"

With that Lucie hung up the phone leaving Flack both worried and confused back at the precinct. Lucie turned on her heels and faced the kitchen, she had the major task of buttering up Flack before dropping the bombshell that she was pregnant on him, all she hoped was that he would take it well. Lucie smiled as she rubbed her stomach, either way she was happy to be having a mini Flack or Flackette inside her. Lucie breathed in deep and began tenderizing the steak she had bought for dinner.

It was 6:15pm, Flack was due home any minute, Lucie had set the table, and the steak was near enough cooked to Flack's liking. The thought that Flack would be walking through the door at any minute was making Lucie sick with the anxiety. Lucie made her way back into the kitchen and flipped his steak over, as Lucie was flipping the steak she heard the sound of the apartment door open seconds later she heard Flacks voice.

"Hey Luce, I'm home, you okay you sounded nervous on the phone?"

Flack turned and made his way into the kitchen after setting his stuff down on the coffee table, once in the kitchen he saw that Lucie had laid out the table as he was about to make his way into the kitchen Lucie came out holding a steak dinner. Flack was definitely worried now.

"What have you broken Luce?"

Lucie shook her head and smiled whilst she placed the steak dinner in front of Flack.

"I haven't broken anything, can't I treat you to a nice steak dinner once in a while?"

Flack looked at the plate in front of him, it was obvious that Lucie had given everything a lot of effort. Flack sighed and looked Lucie dead in the eyes, he wanted an answer.

"Besides the fact this looks amazingly good, you have not once cooked me dinner like this before. Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

Lucie smiled and looked at Flack slowly she stood up, she walked over to where Flack was sitting. Lucie took hold of Flack's hands and placed them on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, we're pregnant."

Flack looked at Lucie in shock for a few moments, gradually the biggest smile spread across his face, suddenly Flack stood up and grabbed hold of Lucie and hugged her tightly and span her round.

"This is amazing, oh my god Luce this is amazing."

Flack put Lucie back down and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly, slowly he pulled away and saw Lucie had started to cry, he cradled her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"We you worried I wouldn't be happy about this?"

Lucie nodded silently.

"Why would you think that?"

Lucie smiled and looked at Flack, she was so happy, she hadn't expected this reaction from him.

"We never spoke about having kids and here we are, pregnant, I didn't know what you'd think."

Flack smiled and pulled Lucie into his arms and held her tight.

"You mean the world to me Luce, more than anything, this is what I want with you."

Lucie nuzzled into Flack's chest and held onto him tight. Lucie couldn't wait for the baby to arrive, all she knew was that she and Flack were going to love their child with all their hearts.

TBC


	10. Only One Hitch

Chapter Ten – Only One Hitch

It was a week later and Flack was still floating on cloud nine after Lucie announced their pregnancy to him, however Flack couldn't share the good news with anyone as he was under strict instructions from Lucie that it was bad luck, not wanting anything bad to happen, Flack had kept to his word…he was finding it hard, but he was keeping it to himself. It was the day of Lindsay and Danny's wedding, Flack had been busy with Danny all morning making sure that he was dressed and ready for what the day would bring him.

It had been decided by Lindsay and Lucie that Lucie would spend the night before over Lindsay and Danny's apartment so that she could be with Lindsay the moment they woke up, and Danny would spend the night before at Flack and Lucie's apartment so that Flack could make sure Danny got to the church on time. Flack was in the kitchen making Danny a much needed coffee, he had spent most of the night fretting over whether or not Lindsay was going to show. The moment Flack's alarm had gone off at 9 that morning Flack pushed Danny into the shower so he could make the coffee. As Flack was bringing the coffee into the living room he heard the shower stop, a few moments later Danny came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Flack looked up and shook his head, why Danny couldn't at least change back into some casual clothes he didn't understand. Danny made his way over to the sofa and took a seat next to Flack. He looked Flack up and down and shook his head, Flack looked at Danny curiously.

"What was that look for?"

Danny took a sip of his coffee and smirked at Flack.

"You've had this goofy look on your face for the past week, I'm just trying to figure out what it could be, because I know it isn't about this moment."

Danny was poking fun at the situation they were in, the fact that two grown men were being made to spend the night and morning together. Flack shook his head.

"Your right, its not about this moment. And that's all your getting from me."

Danny raised his hands.

"Fair game, but as your best friend I feel hurt that you feel you can't tell me."

Flack rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee, he looked at the clock and sighed.

"You're getting married in less than 2 hours, I'm having a shower…"

Flack placed his coffee cup on the coffee table and made his way towards the bathroom, once at the door he turned to Danny and spoke.

"Oh and Danny, try to keep yourself from causing any bodily harm, Lindsay and Lucie would kill me!"

Danny smiled sarcastically, was he seriously incapable of looking after himself?

Meanwhile back at Danny and Lindsay's apartment, Lucie was adding the final touches to Lindsay's hair and make up. Lindsay looked up at Lucie and smiled.

"So how does it feel to be pregnant?"

Lucie laughed nervously.

"It's different, especially now when you know the reason for the sickness is that your carrying another person inside of you."

Lindsay smiled and attached her earrings.

"So Don is being good then?"

Lucie lent down and looked in the mirror so that she was looking Lindsay directly in the eyes.

"He's been great, he was so happy when I told him I thought I was going to die, not in a million years did I expect that reaction from him, not in a million years."

Lindsay placed her hand on Lucie's and smiled, she was truly happy for her new friend. Stella knocked on the door and entered, she smiled as she saw Lindsay. Although still in her dressing gown, Lindsay looked every bit a bride to be. Lucie clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"I think it's about time we got ready girls, we want to be fashionably late, not dramatically late!"

Lindsay and Stella laughed Stella opened her arms and pulled Lucie and Lindsay into a hug.

"Group hugs are good for everyone, we can do this girls!"

Lucie and Lindsay wrapped their arms around each other and Stella and held on tight, today was a big day for Lindsay, and Stella and Lucie were going to make sure it would end with only hitch.

TBC


	11. After Party

Chapter Eleven – After Party

Lindsay and Danny had managed to get married with no problems, Danny shed a tear at the alter as Lindsay made her way down the aisle in her wedding dress, he was completely awestruck. It was now later in the evening and the after party was in full swing. Lucie had made sure not to accept any alcohol, when people asked why she simply said unlike some others, she still had work in the morning and didn't want to risk the hangover, this excuse was working well for her.

Lucie was sitting at a table, she had always needed a bit of alcohol in her system if she was ever to dance at parties, so the lack of alcohol in her system meant she wasn't in the mood to dance, that didn't stop Flack though, he was in full party mode, Lucie laughed as she watched Flack and Danny trying to master the 'Hey Macarena' both failing miserably. Lucie looked up as she heard the chair besides her being pulled out, now sitting beside her was the elegant looking Lindsay. Lindsay placed her arm on Lucie's leg and smiled at her friend.

"Everything okay?"

Lucie smiled, nodded and placed her own hand on top of the hand Lindsay had placed on her knee.

"I am good, this party is amazing Lind's, in fact the whole wedding was amazing, I haven't cried ever at a wedding, 'til now."

Lindsay laughed and squeezed Lucie's hand.

"I'm glad I could be a part of that momentous occasion. You wanna dance with me?"

Lucie rolled her eyes, to anyone else, Lucie would have declined, but how could she decline the invitation of the bride on her wedding day. Laughing Lucie and Lindsay made their way to the dance floor where the 'Macarena' had ended and '4 Minutes' by Madonna had started to play, Lucie and Lindsay smiled, they danced their way to the dance floor and joined Danny, Flack, Adam, Hawkes, Stella and Mac, as Lucie danced with Lindsay, she could feel herself unwinding and having fun.

After about fifteen minutes of solid dancing Lucie and Flack excused themselves from the dance floor, Lucie headed to the bar to get herself and Flack a drink while Flack headed back to the table. Lucie ordered herself an orange juice and ordered Flack his usual beer. Lucie smiled and thanked the barmen as she handed over the money and carried their drinks back to the table, she laughed to herself as she saw Danny and Lindsay 'giving it beans' on the dance floor. Lucie handed Flack his drink and placed hers on the table, she grabbed the closest chair and pulled closer to Flack's, she sat down, picked up her drink and took a sip. Flack placed his arm around Lucie's shoulders and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Lucie smiled and leaned into Flack's shoulder.

"It's been a good day, nothing went wrong…surprisingly."

Lucie nodded in agreement, it really had been a good day. Flack looked down at Lucie and saw her staring at Danny and Lindsay dancing together on the dance floor.

"You okay?"

Lucie leaned her head back so that she was looking Flack in the eyes. She smiled softly.

"Before you start worrying, I'm fine, it's been a long day, just a little tired."

Flack smiled back, he looked at his watch, it was nearing midnight, and the end of the party wasn't in sight, he took another look at Lucie and made a decision.

"Perhaps I should get you home?"

Lucie moved forward and turned to face Flack, she nodded silently and smiled. Just as she stood up her favourite song started playing and filled the room, she turned on her heels and gave Flack an expectant look, he rolled his eyes, extended his hand and led Lucie towards the dance floor which was now filled with couples slow dancing to 'Unbreakable' by the Irish boyband Westlife.

Flack wrapped his arms around Lucie's waist and pulled her close, he couldn't believe that the words in this song applied to the feelings, he turned his attention to Lucie and kissed her lovingly as the chorus of the song played out…

…_and whenever you smile I can hardly believe that your mine,_

_Believe that your mine…_

_This love is unbreakable, _

_It's unmistakable._

_And each time I look in your eyes, _

_I know why._

_This love is untouchable,_

_A feeling my heart just can't deny._

_And each time I look in your eyes oh baby, _

_I know why._

_This love is unbreakable…_

Lucie looked up at Flack and stared into his eyes, she could never forget the first time she looked into those eyes, she saw straight into what she felt was his heart, she knew the moment she looked into his eyes she would be with this man forever. Flack smiled as he danced with Lucie on the dance floor whilst noticing the look of deep recollection on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lucie smiled and nuzzled her head into Flack's chest.

"You, your eyes, your smile and the fact I knew I loved you the moment you looked me in the eyes."

Flack smiled and kissed the top of Lucie's head.

"I love you Luce, I really do."

Lucie lifted her head up and looked at Flack and smiled lovingly.

"Glad to hear it."

Flack rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Lucie's head. After a few more moments the song ended. Flack took Lucie's hand and escorted her towards the exits. Stood near the doors were Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay smiled as she saw Lucie and Flack making there way towards the doors. Lindsay reached out and pulled Lucie into a hug and whispered something into her ear.

"Thank you for everything."

Lindsay smiled and kissed Lucie on the cheek.

"Anytime Luce! I take it you two are off now?"

Flack and Lucie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling to great at the moment, but you already know that, I'll speak to you tomorrow sometime probably."

Lindsay smiled, unlike Danny and the others, she knew exactly what Lucie meant so she wasn't upset in the slightest at their early departure.

"I'm glad you made it this far Luce, and you will hear from me tomorrow, I will have so much to tell you."

Lindsay and Lucie laughed whilst Danny and Flack stared at them both confused, must've been a women thing.

About 10 minutes later Lucie and Flack were waiting for a cab to pass by the wedding party venue. Flack wrapped his arm around Lucie and pulled her into a hug, Lucie wrapped her arms around Flack's waist and held tightly, Flack kissed the top of Lucie's head as he hailed a passing cab, Flack opened the door and let Lucie enter first, he got in next to her and told the cabbie their destination and within 15 minutes Flack was opening the door to their apartment.

Lucie chucked her jacket on the back of the sofa and rubbed her stomach gently. Although she wasn't showing a lot at the moment she was still conscious of the fact she was going to expand greatly, a prospect that scared her. Flack grabbed placed his own jacket on the back of the sofa, he could sense that something wasn't right with Lucie.

"Everything okay Luce?"

Lucie turned to face Flack and smiled.

"Of course, I'm just tired."

Flack stared at Lucie; he hated it when she wasn't honest with him straight away.

"Luce, that isn't it is it, now tell me what's wrong?"

Lucie laughed slightly she hated it when Flack knew she was hiding something, the problem this time was that she knew exactly what he was going to say and part of it was he was going to call her an idiot for thinking such things.

"It's just that, I'm going to blow up like a whale and I wont be all slim and the way I am for a while after the baby is born, I'm just worried that you won't love me anymore because I will look like a hippo!"

Flack stared at Lucie, wasn't that just the biggest pile of rubbish he had heard in a while.

"Where on earth did you get the idea that I wouldn't love you anymore just because you have put on a bit of weight? Luce you are giving birth to our child, and besides you will always be the best looking woman around!"

Lucie smiled and pulled on Flack's shirt and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"You're just saying that, if it was me I would so look at Danny and think of the possibilities."

Lucie smiled up at Flack who just rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I love you too!"

Lucie smiled and patted Flack's shirt as she moved into the bedroom to change out of her clothes. Flack smiled and sat down on the sofa and turned on the television, as he thought as he flipped through the various channels, there was nothing interesting on. He turned off the television and the lights in the apartment and headed into the bedroom where Lucie had finished changing her clothes and was now removing her make up, she looked up as she heard Flack walk into the room.

"I take it there's nothing on then?"

Flack nodded whilst he unbuttoned his shirt.

"It is late, I should've known better."

Lucie smiled as she stood up and made her way over to Flack and patted him on the shoulder as she made her way into the adjoining bathroom.

"You are still coming tomorrow aren't you?"

Flack took off his shirt and chucked it into the dirty clothes basket.

"Coming where exactly?"

As Flack turned to face the bathroom, Lucie had appeared in the doorway brushing her teeth and scowling at Flack.

"I knew you'd forget. I may be pregnant Flack but sooo doesn't mean I cant kick your ass! You told your mom that we were going round theirs for dinner because we had something we needed to tell them!"

Flack rubbed the back of his head in some vain hope it would help him remember that promise he had made to both Lucie and his parents.

"I didn't forget, what time did I tell them we would be there?"

Lucie rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom and began to pull back the covers on the bed.

"You told your mom that we would be there about sevenish…and we will be there about sevenish!"

Flack laughed slightly to himself as he could already see how this announcement was going to go down with his mom, she would start knitting a baby blue cardigan and booties, Flack having a baby son had always been an ambition of his mom's.

"You do realise my mom is going to switch from calm and composed mother into a raving protective grandmother very quickly don't you?"

Lucie walked back into the bedroom and climbed into their bed and pulled up the covers and smiled.

"How do you suggest we explain ourselves when I start to show more than I am and one day we pop over for tea and I'm holding a newborn baby? Yeah I can see that going down well!"

Flack rolled his eyes and climbed into bed beside Lucie after making sure all the lights and doors were locked behind him.

"I didn't mean keep it from her completely, I was just warning you, she will want to know everything, every little kick he gives…everything."

Flack wrapped his arm around Lucie as she nestled herself into his chest. She smiled softly.

"I don't mind that, seeing as my mum can't be here I need some kind of motherly nurturing…and who said we were having a boy?"

Flack smiled and closed his eyes.

"Girl or boy, as long as they are healthy I don't mind."

And before Lucie could say anything more Flack was completely knocked out. He had been keeping an eye on Danny for two days straight that was enough to tire anyone out. As Lucie started to doze off herself she found her mind wandering to thoughts of her baby being a mini Flack, shining blue eyes included.

TBC


	12. Leaving On Time

Chapter Twelve – Leaving On Time

Flack was walking along the corridor of the lab looking for Stella, they were working a case together and he needed to update her on the latest development he'd made. Flack popped his head round one of the lab doors and saw Danny staring at a piece of evidence, Flack did a double take, the last he heard Danny and Lindsay were on their honeymoon.

"Hey man, what are you doing back in the lab? Shouldn't you be in some hot and tropical resort right now?"

Danny scoffed and began to closely examine the evidence in front of him. Flack waited for a reply.

"That's what me and Lindsay thought as well, but as you know crime doesn't sleep and Mac can't spare the both of us for two weeks, therefore we have been called back into work. Lost the deposit on the hotel, flights…everything!"

Flack shook his head, this wasn't fair, Danny and Lindsay had been looking forward to their honeymoon just as much as the wedding itself.

"On the upside, Mac has promised to make sure me and Lindsay are properly compensated for all the money we've lost having to cancel the honeymoon. But I wouldn't mention anything to Linds, just pretend its like any other day, she is probably the most upset over all this."

Flack rolled his eyes, Danny did have a knack for pointing out the obvious.

"Well at least you're not making a big announcement to your parents tonight."

Danny laughed.

"How do you think I told them me and Lindsay were getting married? Over the phone? Now you know my ma would have killed me before I could finish my sentence."

Flack laughed. He knew Danny's mom and he knew that she would have given him an earful for breaking such important news over the phone, both Flack and Danny's mom's prefer the face to face approach whereas their dad's couldn't really care less how they were told the good news.

Flack looked at his watch, less than 2 hours till dinner with his parents and Lucie, he needed to try and wrap up all the loose ends for the day and make sure he was at his mom's just after seven otherwise both his mom and Lucie would be giving him and earful, something he didn't need after the day he'd been having.

"I'll see you later man, I've got find Stella and be out of here by seven tonight otherwise my ass will be in the line of fire from Lucie and my mom, and again, sorry about the honeymoon not happening, I'm sure Lindsay and Lucie have already bitched about it. Later!"

Flack raised his hand as he left the lab, leaving Danny to concentrate on the piece of evidence he was analysing. Two hours and counting, Flack just knew that the next tow hours were going to fly by, but dinner tonight was going to last forever.

It was around six thirty and Lucie was still at Flack's apartment, she had been experiencing horrendous morning sickness all morning and all afternoon, Lucie rolled her eyes and laid herself out on the sofa trying to settle her stomach, she had secluded herself in their room but something in there was making her sickness feel worse, but there was so many smells and things that could emit and odour that Lucie wasn't sure what was making it feel worse so she opted to lay out on the sofa instead. Just as Lucie sat in an upright position on the sofa she heard the sounds of keys jangling outside, Flack was home. Lucie stood up and smiled as he opened the door and was shocked to still see Lucie at the apartment. He smiled back at her.

"I thought I was meeting you at my mom's place?"

Lucie smiled and walked towards Flack, answering his question at the same time.

"I decided that we should probably go over together, you know the united…"

Just as Lucie was about to finish her sentence as soon as she smelt the smallest scent of Flack's favourite aftershave, a new wave of sickness came over her and instantaneously Lucie bolted for the bathroom leaving Flack standing alone in the front room listening to Lucie retching and throwing up. Flack said nothing but put his keys down on the coffee table and took off his shoes, perhaps they could Lucie's being ill as an excuse not to go to his parents? Before Flack gave it any actual serious thought he knew what Lucie's and his mom's answers would be. Sighing Flack rubbed his eyes and looked up when he heard the sound of the flush being pulled.

Lucie emerged from the bathroom with her hand held firmly over her nose. She walked cautiously around Flack; Flack followed her with his eyes and smiled at her rather odd behaviour.

"Luce, I'm pretty sure I don't smell that bad."

Lucie smiled and shook her head and pointed at him.

"It's you."

Flack looked at himself confused.

"It's me what?"

Lucie rolled her eyes.

"The smell that has been making me ill all day, it's your bloody aftershave! The minute I get a whiff of it I start throwing up everywhere!"

"I thought you liked my aftershave?"

Lucie smiled, still holding a hand over her nose.

"I do, I really do Flack, but there must be something in it that's making me feel sick, I'm sorry."

Flack shrugged his shoulders and took off his blazer, and walked past Lucie and towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

Lucie had a face with an expression of slight panic on her face, she didn't mean to upset him. Flack turned around and smiled at Lucie putting her mind at rest.

"If the girl I love is sick every time she smells the aftershave I'm wearing, how are we going to go to my mom's, I'm taking a shower and I will buy some new aftershave tomorrow, and hopefully the new one wont want you to vomit."

Before Flack turned to carry on making his way to the bathroom he gave Lucie one of his smiles that always made her heart skip a beat. She smiled and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She had gotten ready earlier in the afternoon, she didn't see the point in overdressing tonight after all Flack's mom had always loved the fact that Lucie hated dressing up and didn't unless she really really had to.

About fifteen minutes later Flack emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel and proceeded to walk through the front room into the kitchen, Lucie looked up and saw what Flack was wearing and rolled her eyes. He always did that to her when they were late for going out, he always made her want him. Flack stood smiling in the kitchen because like the man he was he knew exactly what he was doing and was waiting for Lucie to make her move. A few minutes passed by and Lucie still hadn't made her move, Flack had to admit he was a little disappointed. He poured the rest of his drink down the drain and walked back through the living room to see Lucie reading her book 'Angels and Demons' by Dan Brown. Lucie didn't look up she simply spoke.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do and it's not going to work this time, we're already going to be late, if you're a good boy I might be nice to you when we get back."

Once Lucie has finished speaking she looked up and Flack and flashed the cheeky grin of hers that Flack loved so much. Flack raised his eyes in interest and walked towards Lucie who was still sitting down. Flack leaned down and kissed Lucie on the top of her head. Just as Flack was about to stand up and get ready for going out Lucie grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her and began kissing him passionately, Flack responded by caressing her arm's and hair trying hard not to go any further because they really needed to leave soon. Lucie pulled away slowly, she was breathing hard, they hadn't slept together in a couple of weeks, Flack had always been afraid to because of the baby, but after speaking to their doctor his mind was put at ease and was told that sex wouldn't harm the baby in any way, but rough sex was pretty much out of the question. That meeting was a couple of days ago but timing had never seemed right, so why did they both so badly want each other ten minutes before they were due to leave for Flack's parents house for dinner.

Lucie smiled and caressed Flack's face.

"We really need to leave soon…"

Flack hung his head in defeat but looked up to Lucie.

"I agree, but how can I leave with this?"

Lucie followed Flack's eyes down his body and blushed when she saw what he meant; she smiled seductively and ran her hands through his hair.

"I think we can make up an excuse as to why we were a little late, but we will continue the rest of this later."

Lucie smiled and pulled Flack in for another passion fuelled kiss.

TBC


	13. Grandmommy Flack

Chapter Thirteen – Grandmommy Flack

It was about seven thirty in the evening and Flack and Lucie were just pulling up outside Flack's parent's house. Flack had called them before hand to let them know that they were leaving late because of 'work'. Flack turned the ignition of the car off and placed a comforting hand on Lucie's own hand.

"You ready for this? Once we announce the news you will forever be a member of the Flack family, regardless of whether or not we marry."

Lucie smiled, and nodded, she was ready for this, she was three months gone she needed to start telling people their news before she started showing massively. Smiling Lucie lifted Flack's hand and kissed it softly.

"Just why exactly will I always be a member of the Flack family regardless of whether we marry?"

Flack laughed and nodded.

"Well for a start my mom will blame me if anything happens to end this relationship mainly because she is love with you, and mainly because you will be giving both my parents their first grandchild as neither my brother or little sister have kids."

Lucie smiled, she liked the thought of being a favourite with Flack's parents, they reminded her of her parents back home, and it also reminded of how much she missed them as well. Flack opened his car door and Lucie mimicked his actions, Flack took hold of Lucie's hand as they walked up the steps to the front door of Flack's parents. Even before Flack could knock on the door his mom opened it and wrapped her arms around Lucie and pulled her into the house. Lucie looked back at Flack who was still standing on the doorstep expecting a hug or kiss from his mom but alas was abandoned instead.

About fifteen minutes later Flack, Lucie his mom and dad were all sitting around the dining table tucking into the meal his mom had prepared for them. Flack's dad took a sip of his drink and looked at both Flack and Lucie. His mom rolled her eyes and smiled at Lucie.

"It's been so long since you and Donny came over for dinner, but it makes me think that there is a reason for it? After all you did say there was something you needed to tell us?"

Flack cringed at the sound of his pet name his mom had for him.

"Mom, aren't I a bit old to be called Donny?"

Flack's mom gave him the kind of look as if to say he wasn't to young and nothing more was said. Lucie laughed at the exchange between Flack and his mom, it was a known fact that when Lucie and any of Flack's other friends when they were in front of his mom called him Don. But in Flack's eyes Lucie was the only one who could make his name sound seductive so much so that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end whenever she said it.

"There is something me and Don wanted…needed to tell the both of you, I'll let Don say it."

Flack smiled and grabbed Lucie's hand, looking at both of his parents he couldn't control the smile on his face. His mom looked like she was going to jump out of her seat from excitement.

"Me and Lucie are having a baby, you're going to be grandparents."

As soon as Flack said baby and the word grandparents, his mom jumped out of her seat and launched herself on Lucie, his mom then proceeded to give Flack a big hug and kiss, something that still embarrassed him whenever she did it.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that my little boy's having a baby, oh Lucie, congratulations, if you need anything and I mean anything don't even hesitate to call you understand, you are a member of the family after all."

Flack turned to look at his dad who wasn't a man who normally showed emotion, but obviously hearing the news that he was going to be a grandfather almost had him in tears. He turned towards Flack and smiled, took hold of his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Well done son, I'm proud of you. This baby will be one good looking kid."

Lucie smiled and made her way over to Flack's dad and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you both approve, I was worried about what you'd think."

Flack's mom was now standing next to her husband and smiled lovingly at Lucie and her son Flack.

"We would never disapprove, we have always been proud of Donny and when he first introduced us to you Lucie, we knew that you were different, I mean, looking in his eyes I could instantly tell he was besotted."

Flack blushed and wrapped his arms his mom and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks mom, I love you to."

Flack and Lucie stayed at his parents house for about another hour and a half and left around nine thirty because Lucie was beginning to feel tired, this was pretty obvious to everyone there because she had started dozing off on the sofa.

Flack opened the door to their apartment and let Lucie walk through first. The second he shut the door and locked it, Lucie pounced on him, she started kissing him passionately.

"I thought you were tired?"

Lucie smiled as she started unbuttoning Flack's shirt.

"I was but then you see stepping into the apartment reminded me of what we started before we left for your parent's house, I mean I did promise I'd be super nice to you when we got back…remember?"

Flack lifted his head pretending to remember the conversation.

"Ah yes, I do remember you saying something along those lines, are you telling me that your going to be nice to me tonight?"

Lucie pulled Flack's shirt off his chest, down his arms and threw it on the floor behind her, she proceeded to kiss his bare chest, she looked up at him and smiled widely.

"I'm going to be very nice indeed."

Lucie took Flack by the hand and led him into the bedroom, which he had removed any trace of his aftershave from earlier that evening before they left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

TBC


	14. 3 Months Later

Chapter Fourteen – 3 Months Later…

Three months had passed since Lucie and Flack had told his parents about her pregnancy, and just as Flack predicted his mother had been a constant figure in their life ever since, not that Lucie minded the support Flack's mom was giving her since her own mom was still back in England.

Lucie in her opinion was huge, no matter how many times, both Flack and Lindsay told her she wasn't, she wouldn't believe them she'd think they were being nice, but in reality she was pregnant woman therefore she was pregnant and not fat, but Flack had tried that logic and he got him a night on the sofa for it. Lucie was still working at the school teaching her classes, most of the little children were fascinated by the fact that their teacher was having a baby, most had never been around a pregnant person before so it was all very exciting. Flack was playing the part of anxious expectant father, most of his mates at work would take the piss but he didn't care, if Danny took the piss he would stupidly do it when Lindsay was standing right next to him and therefore he gained himself a smack across the back of the head for being so mean to the anxious father.

Flack and Lucie had been going to the scans as normal but whenever they were asked the question as to whether they wanted to know the sex, neither of them could agree, Flack wanted to know but Lucie didn't, it was something they had come to blows over several times, but eventually Lucie had to agree that knowing the sex of the baby would be an upside, it meant they could buy gender specific clothes. Also Flack's mom wanted to know what colour she had to knit the booties she was going to make. So reluctantly Lucie agreed that the next appointment they had with the doctor, they would ask to know the gender of the baby, much to Flack's delight. Three months later and today was the day.

Flack was walking through the lab, he had finished his work for the day and was on his way to say bye to Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay and the rest of the team. Flack poked his head round one of the lab doors and stood Lindsay and Danny discussing a piece of evidence.

"Hey guy's I'm off now."

Lindsay and Danny looked up, Lindsay smiled, Lucie had told her about the doctors appointment, and as most things, if Lucie had told Lindsay then Lindsay had told Danny and then Danny has told the rest of the lab and so on, so all day Flack had been getting 'Good Lucks' and the most common by the older male members of the Homicide department 'You best hope it's not a girl, you'll go grey in no time!'. Flack tried his best to ignore all the comments he got today all he wanted to know was whether or not he needed to buy mini ballet shoes or soccer boots once the baby was born.

"Where are you meeting Lucie?"

Flack smiled.

"My mom is picking her up and taking her to the doctors so I'm meeting her there. The appointments at three so I've got half and hour to get there, so I'll let you know how it goes, or should I say Lucie will let you know. See ya!"

Lindsay smiled, and just as Flack had his back to them Danny came out with a wise ass comment.

"Best hope its not a girl Flack, you're protective enough with Lucie imagine what you'll be like with your own flesh and blood!"

Almost as soon as he said it Flack heard the sound of Lindsay smacking Danny on the back of the head, without turning back Flack thanked Lindsay.

"You're more than welcome, wait until Danny has his own kids, then you can poke fun all you want!"

Flack laughed and waved them both goodbye as he headed for the lift to get out of the building, he couldn't believe that in less than thirty minutes he would know whether he was having a son or daughter. This thought caused Flack to smile whilst making his way down to the bottom floor of the lab building.

Lucie was in their apartment, her morning or all day sickness as she called it had started to lessen and therefore she was far more mobile than she had been in the last couple of months. Whilst relaxing on the sofa watching the highlights of the baseball match that was on the night before Lucie looked up at the clock. Flacks mom was picking her up in a minute, realising this Lucie sighed, she turned off the television and stood up slowly, the only problem apart from the sickness that Lucie had found was sitting down and the standing back up again.

Right on time, the buzzer of their apartment building started to sound, his mom was here, Lucie walked over to the receiver and spoke into it.

"Hey Shelia, I'll be right down, just need to grab my bag."

"_That's okay sweetheart, I'll be waiting in the car."_

Lucie put down the receiver and made her way back to the sofa and grabbed her bag and keys, she made sure everything was off and made her way out of the door where she locked it behind her and made her way down to Sheila's car.

Twenty minutes had past and Lucie and Flack were waiting patiently in the doctors office, Lucie was laying on the bed with her stomach exposed as the doctor applied the gel she used to use the ultrasound machine. Lucie flinched, no matter how many times that gel was applied she could never get over how cold it was. Lucie looked up at Flack and smiled, he squeezed her hand as the heartbeat of their child filled the room, both Lucie and Flack always breathed a sound of relief whenever they heard the heartbeat.

"As you can hear the heartbeats healthy and as you can see on the screen, your babies development is progressing nicely."

The female doctor looked and Flack and Lucie, both smiling profusely.

"Would you like to know the sex? I know I have asked before but I will ask this last time I promise."

Lucie looked at Flack, Flack looked at Lucie, Lucie then turned her attention towards the doctor still smiling widely and nodded.

"We want to know."

The doctor smiled, examined the ultrasound screen in front of her and smiled.

"It's a girl, a healthy baby girl."

Lucie let out a little laugh and started to cry a little, she turned to Flack who was smiling so wide Lucie thought his face was going to split.

"You happy?"

Flack nodded, he didn't care what sex the baby was, but knowing he was having a little girl made something in his heart leap a thousand paces.

"I'm happy, you happy?"

Lucie smiled and laughed a little as she tried to fight back the tears that so wanted to fall, but she promised herself that she'd only cry when she was holding their baby in her arms, that way she'd know everything would be okay and it was a reality not just a really good dream.

After another ten minutes of being with the doctor and having all the regular checks, Lucie and Flack made their way out of the building and towards Flack's parked car. Once in the car, Lucie grabbed her cell phone and started dialling numbers.

"Who you calling?"

Lucie smiled.

"Well I'm ringing your mom, then I'm ringing Lindsay and telling her and then everyone in phonebook pretty much, except for you of course and Danny because Lindsay will tell Danny most defiantly."

Lucie smiled widely while Flack just rolled his eyes, although he knew that everything Lucie had said was extremely true.

About an hour had passed and Flack and Lucie were back at their apartment, Lucie was sitting on the sofa with her feet up, a hot chocolate in one hand and the remote control in the other, quite happily flicking through the channels. Flack on the other hand was in the kitchen preparing something for dinner, Lindsay and Danny had invited themselves over for the evening and were due in about half an hour, and without thinking Flack offered to cook for them...not really thinking about the fact that he and Lucie didn't really have any decent food in the house as Lucie being pregnant and having monster cravings had eaten most of it.

Lucie smiled as she saw Flack chucking random ingredients together.

"Flack, why don't you just order take out? I'm sure Danny and Lindsay won't mind?"

Flack shook his head and looked out the kitchen to see Lucie now standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm managing, Danny and Lind's aren't fussy, especially Danny, he'll eat anything as long as its edible."

Lucie laughed, Flack knew Danny far too well, Lucie sighed and walked up behind Flack and wrapped her arms around his waist, she squeezed tightly and Flack held onto her hands.

"Are you feeling okay Luce?"

Lucie smiled, Flack had now turned himself to face Lucie, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine, just thinking, we're going to have a little girl, it seems like a reality now, we've got so much to do that we didn't even really think about, we've just been to blissed out at the thought of having a baby, we haven't actually got anything for her. I mean we've got to decorate a nursery for her, buy her clothes, toys, a pram, changing back, bottles for when she's older, we'll need to childproof the flat..."

Flack cut Lucie off mid panic attack.

"Luce, calm down, you're not due for another three months, we've got time to enjoy the pregnancy and do everything and more that you listed, I'm sure Lindsay will be more than willing to help you pick out baby clothes and the best pram, you never know she and Danny might decide to start a family of their own once she's gone baby stuff shopping with you."

Lucie laughed, she knew full well that Lindsay was getting broody but she and Danny had decided to wait until a year of marriage before they had children, that way they could enjoy it being just the two of them.

Lucie smiled and tilted her head upwards and kissed Flack lovingly on the lips, turning to walk away she smiled at Flack, as he was smiling back the doorbell rang, their guests had arrived. Lucie made her way over to the door and peeped through the peeper and saw Danny and Lindsay standing there, Lucie opened the door and Lindsay practically bundled her with gifts. Lucie looked at Flack and Danny who just shrugged.

"Lind's what's all this?"

Lindsay smiled as she walked with Lucie over to the sofa, Flack and Danny made their way back to the kitchen, Danny laughed when he saw the concoction Flack was trying to create and immediately started to help him correct it.

Lucie and Lindsay still sitting on the sofa started to riffle through the three bags Lindsay had brought over, all filled with baby clothes and baby toys, Lucie felt herself well up with emotion.

"Lind's this is too much, you really didn't need to."

Lindsay smiled and wrapped an arm around Lucie and pulled her into a hug.

"I know I didn't need to but I wanted to. There's a difference, this baby girl will have the best of everything, I mean she's already got the best mom and dad in the world."

Lindsay could hear Danny scoffing, she rolled her eyes.

"That is until me and Danny have kids then there will be four awesome parents in New York..."

Lucie laughed and leaned in close to Lindsay and whispered.

"Danny made you say that didn't he?"

Lindsay laughed whilst she nodded in agreement. After another few minutes of rummaging through the bags, Flack and Danny emerged from the kitchen holding the food that Flack had managed to prepare with a little help from Danny. Lucie and Lindsay made their way to the dining table and the four of them sat down happily laughing and joking and enjoying each other's company. Lucie smiled she was so happy that she had found a life for herself in New York along with the friends she had made along the way.

TBC

**A/N – Sorry it was so long for this chapter to be published, I've had a case of really bad writers block and Uni has been pretty full on recently. Sorry to anyone that was waiting for this story to continue xxx**


	15. Shattered Reality

Chapter Fifteen – Shattered Reality

Sitting at her desk Lucie sighed as she looked through the cards her class had made her. Today was her last day of teaching before she went on maternity leave and all the members of her class had made her cards wishing her well, most of them had a picture of a mother and child and picture of a police car as that's all they knew Flack did for a living, going into too much detail would confuse them.

Lucie came across a picture that brought a smile to her face, it was drawn by Maddy whose twin sister had been snatched from the playground months ago. Like most of the other children she had drawn a picture of a pregnant Lucie and beside the picture of Lucie Maddy had drawn a picture of herself holding onto Lucie's hand. Inside the card Maddy had written a touching message.

"_Miss Haynes_

_Hope yoo cume back soon im reli goin to miss yoo_

_Maddy_

_Xxxxxx"_

Lucie smiled, she remembered how much she had helped Maddy cope with the disappearance of her sister. Looking up at the clock Lucie sighed, she gathered up all the cards and placed them in her bag, she picked up all her belongings and checked her classroom one last time before she left, she knew she wouldn't be back there for a while and she had to admit she was going to miss every minute of it, but she had promised the staff and her class she would come and visit with the baby when she was born.

Turning away Lucie smiled and made her way out to the playground where she was met by a familiar sight, Flack standing at the gates, he had picked her up from the school every day since they found out she was pregnant, at first it just annoyed Lucie, but these days she appreciated it and didn't complain, walking towards Lucie Flack smiled, he kissed her as he took her bags off her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders they walked towards the car.

"How did it go?"

Lucie smiled and held onto Flack's hand.

"Emotional. I'm not going to see them again for a long time, but I'm going to have you and the baby to keep me company."

Flack laughed as he pulled away from the school in his black SUV. Although he picked Lucie up when she finished work, after he dropped her home, he would have to go back and finish his shift, because he was good friends with his superior officer he was able to get away with it.

Flack walked Lucie to the apartment carrying her bags, he placed them in the living room and smiled as Lucie literally dropped everything and kissed him passionately.

"Not that I don't appreciate the affection, what was that for?"

Lucie smiled as she pulled away from Flack and readjusted his suit jacket.

"You deserve it for putting up with me all these months with the mood swings, and pretty much everything in general, you've literally done everything, kinda makes me feel bad, and kinda lazy."

Flack laughed, and kissed the top of Lucie's head.

"Well thank you for your appreciation, but I really don't mind doing everything, after all you're carrying my first born daughter, I would die for the both of you."

Lucie smiled and kissed Flack again, but this time looked him dead in the eyes with an angry look in her eyes.

"You know how I feel about you talking about death, every time you leave for a shift at the precinct all I can think about is whether or not you're going to play the hero and get yourself injured or killed...and right now I need you more than ever."

Flack smiled and kissed Lucie on the forehead and then proceeded to kiss her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, not when I've got both you and our little angel to look out for."

Lucie smiled and wrapped her arms around Flack's waist. He kissed Lucie on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've really got to go now, I'll ring you when I'm leaving the station, I shouldn't be too late tonight."

Lucie smiled, she stood by the apartment door as Flack made his way towards the elevator. Lucie blew Flack a kiss as he got into the elevator. Lucie breathed deeply and rubbed her pregnant stomach as she closed the door and locked it behind her. Lucie made her way to the kitchen and opened the packet of Jaffa Cakes she had hidden from Flack,

Danny and Lindsay the night before. She smiled as she savoured the taste of chocolate.

Lucie couldn't help but yawn widely she looked at the clock, it was after four in the afternoon, she picked up another Jaffa Cake and made her way to the bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and sat herself down gently on the bed, she was going to take a small nap so that she would be awake and refreshed to shower Flack with kisses when he arrived back from the precinct. As Lucie slept, she had no idea of the events that were unfolding involving Flack.

............

Three hours had passed and Lucie awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing, stretching Lucie rummaged through her bag, as she pulled out her phone she read the name on the caller display, it was Lindsay.

"Hey Lind's What's up?"

"_Lucie, Danny's on his way to your apartment now, Flack's been injured, it's bad Luce, it's really bad."_

Lucie felt her heart stop, she couldn't breathe, just that afternoon she had been telling Flack she couldn't lose him and here she was having the exact phone call she had been dreading.

"_Lucie? Lucie are you still there? Danny's going to bring you to the hospital, the doctor's waiting to talk to you and his parents."_

"Have they been called?"

"_There on their way, his mom is pretty distraught. Is Danny there yet?"_

Just as Lindsay asked whether or not Danny was there, Lucie heard a knock at the door and sure enough it was Danny. Lucie grabbed her bag slipped on her shoes and made her way to the door, as she opened it she walked past Danny, leaving him to lock up the apartment, and headed straight for the elevator. Within ten minutes Lucie was making her way through the hospital corridors towards a gathering of people that included Flack's parents, Lindsay, Hawkes, Mac, Stella and Adam Ross. Flack's mom Sheila turned as she heard the sound of footsteps down the corridor and turned to see Lucie heading towards the crowd, Shelia opened up her arms and embraced Lucie stroking her hair softly, after a few moments Lucie spoke.

"How is he? I want to see him!"

Shelia took hold of Lucie's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Honey, Don's in surgery, he's been shot sweetheart."

Lucie felt her life edge away, she couldn't lose him, not when she needed him the most, not when their daughter had yet to meet him. She couldn't lose him.

Shelia escorted Lucie to a vacant seat outside the operating theatre. Slowly Lucie sat down, beside her was Flack's father, slowly Lucie moved her hand onto his and squeezed it tightly, he turned to see Lucie fighting back tears, instinctively he pulled her into a hug, an action that caused Lucie to let her emotions out, she started to cry gently into his chest as she held onto his shirt tightly. Seeing Lucie lose the calm, collected, fun loving personality that they were all used to seeing caused everyone waiting with her become emotional, Lindsay was being comforted by Danny who had wrapped his arms around his wife.

Through her tears Lucie spoke.

"I can't lose him, we can't lose him, he promised me he'd be here..."

Flack's father pulled Lucie closer as she cried a little harder, Shelia crouched down beside her husband and Lucie's knees, the three of them making sure that the other was being supported. After a few minutes a doctor emerged from the operating theatre, he approached the waiting crowd.

"Detective Don Flack's family?"

Shelia looked up and held Lucie's hand as they stood up. The doctor looked at Lucie and her pregnant stomach and smiled softly.

"Detective Flack, Don is out of surgery, it was touch and go but we've removed the bullet that was lodged in his chest and repaired the damage...we're optimistic that he will make a full recovery with time."

Shelia and her husband breathed a sigh of relief, Lucie closed her eyes and was embraced by Lindsay, Flack wasn't out of the woods, but at least she knew he was out of immediate danger.

TBC


	16. I Hate That I Love You

Chapter Sixteen – I Hate That I Love You

Flack was still in recovery and knowing that he was out of immediate danger, Hawkes, Adam, Stella and Mac went back to the lab, making Danny and Lindsay promise to call them as soon as anything changed. Danny, Lindsay and Flack's parents were waiting patiently outside of Flack's recovery room as Lucie was sitting beside him clutching his hand tightly waiting for him to wake up. Everyone had decided to give Lucie some space when they were told Flack was allowed one visitor at a time, in fact they had all agreed including his parents that she should stay with him until he woke up, she had been a emotional mess ever since she got to the hospital and everyone knew that she would make sure Flack knew about it, and knew how much he made everyone worry.

Lucie stroked Flack's hair as he slept soundly, the sound of the beeping heart monitor machines was making Lucie incredibly aware of where she was, where Flack was and what had happened. Lucie sighed and smiled as she looked at Flack's sleeping face.

"You know sometimes, I hate that I love you, I could've fallen in love with anyone, an office worker, a garbage man, you know someone who doesn't work with criminals and have the threat of losing their life as an occupational hazard...but they wouldn't have been you, I wouldn't have experienced what I have with you, I wouldn't be pregnant and loving every minute of it because you make it so easy for me. But I can't keep doing this, I can't become a worrying mess every time you walk out the door to go to work, because I don't think I could handle this again..."

Lucie started to feel tears falling from her eyes, she had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry when she was around Flack, but then the reality of the situation was a lot different and actually talking about what was worrying her, was making her cry.

"...I need you to be here with me Don, I can't do this without you."

Lucie cradled her stomach and let the tears fall from her eyes, as Lucie clutched Flack's hand she felt it tighten around her own, looking up she saw Flack's eyes begin to flutter open. Lucie leaned in close and checked to make sure she wasn't seeing things and that he was actually waking up.

Flack's eyes flickered slightly, and slowly they started to open, Lucie now standing over him watched with anticipation as Flack came back to her. Slowly as Flack recognised that it was Lucie beside him smiled and squeezed her hand. Through pure joy Lucie's tears started to fall harder as she tried to maintain her composure and her joy.

"Don't cry...I'm still here."

Lucie wiped her eyes and laughed a little.

"Once you're out of here I am going to hit you so hard you understand me!"

Flack laughed as best he could but even laughing was painful, and smiled thankfully at Lucie.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I never meant to, the thought of leaving you alone pulled me back to you."

Lucie smiled and kissed the top of Flack's head, she turned to the window to see all of Flack's family still waiting outside, by the looks of it Danny was calling the rest of the team to let them know Flack had woken up. Lucie smiled at them and slowly they started to filter into the room, Flack's mom couldn't contain her relief and started to cry when she saw that her son was awake and talking.

"Don't even think about doing this again, I had enough nights like these when your father was in the force! Don't you dare put Lucie through the same thing, I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Flack smiled the best he could and grasped tightly to Lucie's hand. He didn't plan on a stunt like this again.

Lucie smiled back at Flack and pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently, she couldn't wait to get him home so that she could take care of him.

TBC


	17. Home Again

**A/N - Sorry about the mix up with the chapters, stupidly i didn't check that I'd uploaded the right chapter, serves me right for uploading chapters so late at night lol sorry again, below is the RIGHT chapter seventeen, enjoy :) xxxx**

Chapter Seventeen – Home Again

It had been a week and Flack was now back home with Lucie, and although the doctor had given him the all clear to go home, Lucie was still treating Flack as though he was critically ill. Since he'd been back at their apartment Lucie wouldn't let him lift a finger, much to Flack's annoyance, he didn't want Lucie over doing it and causing problems for herself and the baby.

Reasoning with Lucie had got Flack nowhere so instead he did as he was told. Flack was lying on the sofa when Lucie waddled into the living room carrying a cup of coffee, Flack smiled and took the cup out of Lucie's. Shifting himself, Flack was making space so that Lucie could sit down next to him, but as he was doing so Lucie sat in the armchair. Feeling Flack's eyes on her Lucie turned her head to see what she already knew, Flack was staring at her. Lucie looked at him confused.

"What?"

Flack continued to sit himself up.

"Seriously, now you don't want to sit next to me? Most guys would start getting a complex about this sorta thing."

Lucie rolled her eyes and shook her head; she turned her attention back to the 'Friends' rerun that was on the television.

"Well unlike most guys, they haven't just been released from hospital after being shot! The doctor said you need rest and seeing as you refuse to lie in bed, the least you can do is rest on the sofa. You need to rest Don, therefore you need to spread yourself out, I'm quite happy here."

Flack's stare turned into a glare.

"Lucie, I'm not going to fall apart that easily, I want to be next to my two girls."

Lucie looked up at Flack and slammed her cup down onto the coffee table and brushed past him, as she made her way into the bedroom, she slammed the door behind her leaving Flack completely dumbstruck again. Slowly he stood up and placed his coffee on the side and made his way to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. As he looked in he saw Lucie lying on the bed curled up hugging her pillow.

He made his way into the room slowly, he wouldn't admit it to Lucie because he knew the reaction he would get from her, but his wound had been hurting a little every time he moved, something the doctor warned him about. He lowered himself onto the end of the bed his back facing Lucie, and Lucie facing the other way.

"You promised that you'd always be here for me and our little girl, but you go and get yourself shot, so how can you still say it?"

Flack turned to face Lucie, as he did, Lucie had also turned towards Flack, he could see the hurt in his eyes, the same hurt he saw in the hospital, but this time she wasn't trying to hide it with a happy smile the same way she had done in the hospital.

"Luce, I love you and I would do anything to keep you from harm, but I love the job that I do, probably the same way that you love teaching. I'm sorry but I just can't give that up."

Lucie looked into Flack's eyes and nodded, she knew he loved his job, the way he would talk about how they helped bring justice to a victims family, and their thanks for bringing justice to their lost loved one, the feeling Flack got from that Lucie knew was something he couldn't give up.

Flack leaned towards Lucie and wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, he stroked her hair as Lucie pulled Flack closer.

"I know I said that I wouldn't give up being on the force Luce, but if you asked me to I would."

Lucie smiled into Flacks chest, fiddling with the embroidery on his shirt Lucie looked up to Flack and kissed him lovingly.

"I would never ask you to do that Don, I know how you feel about the job, and I'm so proud of you, proud of what you do. I would never ask you to stop doing something you loved, but it doesn't mean I have to like it...but I'll learn to live with it."

.......................

It was a couple of days later and Flack was now up and walking more comfortably, deciding that he needed some fresh air, Flack ventured towards the lab to see Mac and the rest of the team. Lucie on the other hand had stayed behind in the apartment, she really just wanted to stay in and watch some crappy daytime TV, something she hadn't had the luxury of doing when she was still teaching, and since Flack had been home from the hospital and work.

Just as Lucie was about to switch over to a different channel, the buzzer rang. Lucie got up from the sofa slowly and made her way over to the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Luce, it's Lindsay? You feel like some company?"_

Lucie smiled, she so needed some female company, conversations with just Flack were becoming too much for her, and she needed something more stimulating.

"Do I need some company other than Flack, as much as I love him, conversations are becoming tedious, I'll let you up."

Lucie put down the receiver and made her way to the kitchen to put the kettle on. By the time she had put the kettle on to boil, Lindsay had already arrived at the door. Lucie walked over and opened it to an ever-smiling Lindsay.

"Thank god you're here, Flack has been driving me mad."

Lindsay smiled and looked around the apartment, noticing that Flack wasn't there.

"Where is Flack? Don't tell me you've resorted to murdering him already?"

Lucie rolled her eyes at Lindsay and made her way back to the kitchen where she pulled out to cups and started making them some tea.

"For your information, Flack felt up to visiting the lab today, so I haven't resorted to murdering him yet...but the way its going I would visit again soon to make sure."

Lindsay laughed and shook her head as Lucie handed her the cup of hot tea. Lucie looked at Lindsay, something wasn't right, something was different with Lindsay, something that Lucie couldn't quite put her finger on. Lucie took a sip of her tea and placed her mug on the coffee table, she picked up the TV remote and switched it off and stared at Lindsay who was still sipping on her tea.

"Spill it. Something's up and as your best friend I want to know!"

Lindsay smiled and took another sip of her tea.

"Me and Danny had an argument last night. It was my fault really, I got jealous when I saw him talking to his old neighbour Rikki...who he happened to sleep with when we first started seeing each other."

Lucie couldn't believe it, she never knew that Danny had cheated on Lindsay, she had always thought their relationship was so strong, but knowing this made her doubt her trust in Danny, and in some ways Flack too.

"I can't believe he did something like that, I'm sure it was innocent but I can completely understanding why you'd be upset, I'd be upset...it's understandable and Danny needs to realise that he should be sympathetic to your feelings. I mean you're married."

Lindsay nodded in agreement, she knew that Lucie was right, Danny wasn't getting why she was so upset and it annoyed her that he didn't get it. Lucie placed her hand on top of Lindsay's and smiled.

"What did he say when you confronted him about it?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"He denied that anything was going on, but I never suggested that there was, all I asked was 'what were you guys talking about?' and he jumped to conclusions by thinking I was doubting him...before I knew it everything about the affair came out again and I told him that he was lucky I trusted him after everything he had done with her and that if it had been me who had cheated on him...he would be the same way if he saw me talking to that same person."

Lucie nodded, she knew that Danny would be that way, he got jealous when Lindsay spoke to any remotely good looking guy, whether it be because of work or because the guy had started to chat her up. Danny was that type of guy, but Lucie couldn't believe he was being so pig headed about the situation.

"Did you guys make up or are you still fighting?"

Lindsay didn't say anything. By not saying anything Lucie understood that she and Danny were still fighting. Lucie stood up and made her way to the kitchen and picked up a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream, along with two spoons. She sat back down on the sofa and handed Lindsay one of the spoons.

"One of the bonuses to being pregnant is that I have a constant supply of this stuff in the freezer, I think we need to indulge ourselves don't you?"

Lindsay accepted the spoon and started to dig into the ice cream, Lucie smiled at her friend, she could tell that her friend was hurting on the inside although she wasn't showing it, Lucie hated seeing Lindsay this way but knew that this was something Danny and Lindsay had to sort out for themselves so all she could do was sit and eat ice cream with her friend and be there for her if and when she needed her.

TBC


	18. You Need To Grow Up

Chapter Eighteen – You Need To Grow Up

Lindsay had been gone from Lucie and Flack's apartment for about an hour, Lucie tried to get her to stay but Lindsay didn't want to impose anymore than she already had, she had decided to try and make things up with Danny. Lucie was pacing back and fourth in the living room gently rubbing her pregnant stomach, she had been getting really bad heart burn the last couple of days and the discovery that Danny had been unfaithful was filling Lucie's mind with all kinds of doubts about both Danny and Flack. Flack mainly because he was a lot like Danny and he was after all Danny's best friend and knew him better than anyone else other than Lindsay. Lucie looked at her watch, Flack had been gone for hours and now she couldn't help but start to worry about him, she rolled her eyes and continued her pacing, when the front door of the apartment opened up and standing in the doorway was Flack and right behind him Danny.

Lucie stared at the both of them and shook her head and headed towards the bedroom and slammed the door. Leaving both Flack and Danny trying to figure out what they had done wrong.

"Dude, you're in the doghouse."

Flack threw Danny an evil look as Danny sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV.

"Dude, you're the one that's in the doghouse with Lindsay, and what makes you think that Lucie isn't pissed at you...Lindsay is sure to have been round already today."

Danny didn't say anything when he realised that Flack was right, the first person Lindsay would want to talk to would be Lucie...of course she'd been over.

"I should probably go then...I'm sure that Lucie has got nothing to say to me..."

Just as Danny got up from the sofa Lucie emerged from the bedroom, still rubbing her stomach, still with a pissed expression on her face.

"You aren't going anywhere Messer...how could you treat your wife like that...you remember Lindsay's your wife? If Lindsay had ever cheated on you and you saw her having a cosy chat with the same bloke she did the deed with you'd question her wouldn't you...but then again you probably wouldn't have taken her back when you found out she had had the one night stand..."

Flack was about to interrupt Lucie when she looked him dead in the eyes and spoke.

"Don't even say a word Don, I'm not finished tearing him a new one!"

Lucie turned her attentions back to Danny who was trying his best to edge away from the hormonal tornado of terror that was a very pregnant Lucie.

"Danny, Lindsay took you back after she found out about the affair, emphasis on AFFAIR, you kept sleeping with this woman for weeks and she took you back and forgave you, god Danny she even agreed to and did marry you. The only thing she asked of you was that you didn't see or speak to Rikki again...you couldn't even keep that promise, how can you expect Lindsay to think you're going to keep the promises that are your vows."

Danny said nothing but looked at the floor, he knew that Lucie was speaking the truth, he hadn't meant to bump into Rikki, it just happened and he couldn't walk away without insulting Rikki, but in being polite Danny had managed to alienate Lindsay and break the one promise she'd made him make with regards to Rikki…stay away from her.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Luce, you need to believe me. Rikki cornered me, I was being polite...Lindsay really did misinterpret it."

Lucie shook her head and looked at Danny, still angry inside.

"Danny, Lindsay doesn't want to argue with you. All she wants is to talk about what happened and what the both of you can do to make sure that a situation like that doesn't happen again. Lindsay doesn't doubt your love for her, she trusts you Danny, around any other woman Lindsay wouldn't think twice, but with you and Rikki there is something different otherwise you wouldn't have slept with her. She just doesn't trust you when you're with her...can't you understand that?"

Danny nodded. He really did understand what Lucie was telling him and he wanted to make sure that Lindsay understood that he loved her more than life.

"Lucie, where did Linds go after she left here?"

Lucie smiled, Danny finally understood Lindsay's feelings.

"She said she was going home to wait for you, I think you should go and see her."

Danny nodded, he grabbed his stuff, made his way towards Lucie kissing her on the cheek, said goodbye to Flack and made his way out of the apartment. Leaving Flack and Lucie alone.

"I can't believe you'd blow up like that in Danny's face."

Lucie shook her head and walked past Flack and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm not getting into it with you Flack, trust me, it's really not worth it."

Flack shook his head and followed Lucie into the kitchen hobbling slightly, he'd overdone it today by visiting the lab.

"Lucie, what's the matter?"

Lucie turned around and smiled the best she could at Flack although her emotions were starting to get the best of her. This is when she hated being hormonal and pregnant.

"I just...I never knew that Danny had done that, I always thought they were so happy.

Lucie wiped away the stray tears that were silently falling from her eyes as she looked towards Flack who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Knowing that he's done something like that to Lindsay really makes me mad, mad at him and mad at you, because all I can think about now is that have his actions rubbed off on you!"

Flack stood a little shocked staring at Lucie, he didn't realise the reason she'd blown up at Danny was her way of blowing up at him to. Flack looked sympathetically over at Lucie, he hobbled towards her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you the way that Danny hurt Lindsay Luce, I couldn't see you go through the same pain she did, besides I've never done anything like that before and I don't intend to start anything that stupid now. Besides Sean and Mag's would kill me."

Lucie laughed as an image of Sean and Mag's berating Flack filled her mind, she looked up at Flack a smile now creeping across her face.

"I wouldn't be worried so much about Sean and Mag's…although that's something I wouldn't wish upon anyone…I'd be more worried about your mom and dad."

Flack laughed and nodded in agreement, if he thought facing Sean and Mag's would be bad, he knew that if he cheated and broke Lucie's heart his mom on her own would be enough to scare him out of the country. Looking back down to Lucie Flack kissed the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her now long brown hair.

"But you've got nothing to worry about Luce, I don't need anyone else, you're everything that I've ever wanted. Luce you're carrying my child, our first-born. Nothing and no other woman in this world could make me happier than you've already make me."

Lucie rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Flack, he really knew what to say sometimes, although she hated to admit it. After Lucie pulled away from the kiss she straightened up his shirt and smiled.

"Go sit down, I'll make the tea."

Flack smiled, leaned down lightly kissing Lucie and turned away to leave the kitchen, Flack hadn't even made it to the living room when he heard the smashing of cups, and the sound of Lucie screaming in agony. Racing back the kitchen, regardless of his injuries, Flack saw Lucie cradling her stomach and using her other hand to hold onto the kitchen counter, looking to her feet Flack could see blood trailing down her leg as well as what appeared to be her waters. Looking up to Flack Lucie could barely catch her breath as she was becoming overcome with pain. Tears streaming down her face Lucie moaned in distress again as searing pains shot through her stomach.

"Don, please something's really wrong, I can't lose her."

Instantly Flack rushed to Lucie's side again ignoring the pain he felt, at this moment in time, Lucie and their daughter were the only thoughts running through her mind.

"I'm here Luce, I'm here, we're going to be okay, I promise."

Saying that Flack grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialled 911 thoughts of making sure Lucie and the baby were okay were all that filled his mind, because as he spoke on the phone the screams of Lucie crying and moaning through her tears were all that filled the room.

TBC


	19. Please Be Okay

Chapter Nineteen – Please Be Okay

It had been a couple of hours since Lucie went into premature labour, Flack was in the delivery room with Lucie whilst his family, including his sister Sam, Danny and Lindsay waited outside in the waiting area, all with concern and fear on their faces. Flack's mom couldn't contain her fear as she cuddled into her husband with obvious signs she had been crying. Lindsay turned to Danny and rested her head on his shoulder; he in return wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I need Lucie and the baby to be okay Danny, I don't want Lucie to go through losing a child...she and Flack don't deserve that."

Danny said nothing but lightly kissed the top of Lindsay's head. A few moments passed and Flack came out of the delivery room obviously distressed and close to tears. His mom stood up and approached him, he said nothing but walked past her and down the corridor towards the exit. His mom turned to her husband and started to sob uncontrollably into his arms, everyone in the waiting room trying to take in what Flack's actions could've symbolised.

Moments later the Doctor came out of the room and approached them.

"Lucie Hayne's and Don Flack's family?"

They all stood up and nodded, the Doctor acknowledged them and spoke.

"Lucie is doing well, she's exhausted but she's okay...the little one is also doing well, she's a little fighter, because she was born at 28 weeks she will have to be kept in hospital for the meantime, but her organs are functionally as they should be, but as I said she will have to stay in hospital until we are completely satisfied she is out of danger. Thank you."

With that the Doctor smiled at them and proceeded to walk down the corridor, Flack's parents and sister all rejoiced and embraced each other, Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay and held her tightly.

"They're okay kiddo."

Lindsay smiled through her silent tears and held onto Danny tightly as he comforted her. He turned to Flack's parents and gave a reassuring smile, Flack's mom came up to Danny and

Lindsay and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Could you go after Flack? I'm sure the emotion's gotten to him."

Danny nodded and kissed Lindsay on the top of her head and turned to find Flack. It didn't take long, as soon as Danny stepped outside of the hospital doors he saw Flack sitting on the sidewalk head in his hands. Danny approached him slowly and sat down next to him on the sidewalk, placing a reassuring hand on his best friends shoulder.

"She's okay Flack, they're both okay."

Flack nodded, he knew that but he couldn't help but be emotional.

"I thought I was going to lose her Danny, I thought I was going to lose them both. I don't think I could've handled that."

"You don't have to Flack, they're both okay, the doctor said that Lucie will be fine and that your little one will have to stay in the hospital but other than that they don't expect anything to happen. You need to go be with Lucie and your angel Flack."

Flack nodded, he knew that Danny was right, but he needed the fresh air, Lucie was probably wondering where he had gone, as soon as they heard their little girl cry Flack had left the room leaving Lucie all alone. Lucie was going to kill him for doing that, but at the same time, he knew she'd understand.

"I'm going to go see them...thank you Danny, for everything, you are truly a best friend."

Danny smiled and patted his friend on the back as he stood up from the sidewalk and made his way back into the hospital to be with Lucie.

...........................

About ten minutes after Flack left the hospital room, a very tired Lucie heard the sound of footsteps and looked up from her bed to see Flack had re-entered the room, slowly Lucie rearranged herself so that she was sitting up in bed. She smiled at him and reached out her hand, he accepted it and leaned in close and embraced her.

"I'm sorry I ran out, I'm such an idiot!"

Lucie smiled and kissed Flack.

"You are and idiot, but not because of that. I don't care, you're here now, and I just need you to stay."

Flack said nothing but nodded and kissed Lucie on the top of her head. Flack let go of Lucie and sat in the chair next to her, he held onto her hand and smiled.

"Have you seen her yet?"

Flack shook his head.

"As soon as I heard her cry I left, what does she look like?"

Lucie smiled.

"She looks just like her daddy, black hair and deep blue eyes. She's going to give us problems...I just know it."

Flack smiled and kissed Lucie's hand which was clasped in his.

"Do you want to go and see her? Or do you want to rest for a bit longer?"

Lucie smiled as she looked at Flack with smiling eyes.

"All I want to do is hold our little girl and show her to the world."

Flack nodded in agreement, he held Lucie's hands as he helped her out of bed, although it was probably to early for Lucie to moving around, she really didn't care, she had Flack with her so she knew if anything happened she would have someone to take care of her.

After a short walk from the room she was staying in Lucie and Flack arrived at the baby

care unit, where as they suspected all of their friends and family were now congregated, staring through the window trying to figure out which little girl was baby Flack.

"I see you guys got here before we did?"

Danny and the others turned to see Flack and Lucie smiling at them all. Lucie looked in through the window. One of the nurses in the room turned and recognised her, she smiled and made her way through the door so that she could speak to Lucie and Flack.

"You shouldn't really be out of bed Miss Haynes…"

Lucie looked at the midwifery nurse who stood by the door with her arms folded, and smiled cheekily. Luckily for her, this was the same smile she used on Flack when she wanted something. The nurse sighed, rolling her eyes she smiled at Lucie.

"I'll grab you some gowns."

Lucie thanked the nurse and within a few moments the nurse returned with two gowns, Flack helped tie Lucie's gown over her robe.

"If you'd like to follow me."

Flack and Lucie said goodbye to the guys waiting outside and made their way into the room, it didn't take Lucie long until she spotted her baby girl. She grabbed hold of Flacks hand and pointed in her direction.

"There she is Don, there's are little girl."

Flack couldn't help the smile grow across his face as they got closer to the incubator that their daughter was being kept in.

"All of the wires are just monitoring her, she's responding really well."

Lucie thanked the nurse as she walked away to continue monitoring the other newborns. Lucie couldn't help but shed tears when she looked at their baby girl, she was wide awake, kicking her legs and waving her arms, Flack wrapped his arm around Lucie's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Apart from just staying with me and loving me, this is the most precious thing you've ever given me."

Lucie smiled and placed a hand on Flack's chest.

"Why don't you hold her hand?"

Flack turned to Lucie.

"How? She's in an incubator?"

Lucie sighed, he was really simple sometimes, she took his hand and placed it through one of the hand tubes leading into the incubator, Flack hesitated before holding out his index finger, within seconds their little baby girl grabbed onto his finger and wouldn't let go, Flack turned to Lucie, the joy on his face brought a fresh set of tears to Lucie's eyes.

"Did you see that? She's got a grip on her, Luce, go round the other side!"

Lucie wiped her eyes and placed her hand through the other tube, doing exactly what she did with Flack, their little girl grabbed hold of Lucie's index finger, refusing to let go. Through the window Flack's mother couldn't help but smile at her son, his face was full of happiness, something that she never thought she'd see him with. Lindsay looked at Danny and smiled, she couldn't help but imagine what Danny would look like holding a newborn child that was his own.

TBC


	20. A Name That Fits

Chapter Twenty – A Name That Fits

It had been three days since Lucie had gone into premature labour with her newborn daughter. With Flack still recovering from the injuries he sustained when he was shot, Lucie was a little glad that she and Flack weren't contending with looking after a newborn, but that didn't mean that she wasn't eager to take her home.

With every spare moment she had whilst she was at the hospital, Lucie was sitting with her daughter in the baby care room. The hospital was strict on when visitors were allowed to be there so Flack came to see Lucie and their daughter whenever he was allowed, most of the doctors and nurses on the ward were sympathetic towards Flack considering he was a police officer, and he had recently been injured in the line of duty.

Lucie was sitting in her hospital bed reading a baby names book when there was a knock at the door, standing in the doorway was Mag's, Lucie smiled widely and opened her arms as Mag's came towards her and held her tightly. Pulling away Mag's cupped Lucie's face and smiled lovingly.

"You two had me so worried. Flack's been down with me and Sean every night giving us updates and showering us with pictures. She'd beautiful Lucie, just like her momma."

Lucie smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Mag's, I think she looks a lot like Flack though."

Mag's smiled and took a seat next to Lucie on the edge of her bed, Lucie was now wearing her own pyjama's, she had a lot of movement back, she was still sore but she was mobile, in fact all she seemed to spend her time doing was walking to and from the baby care unit of the hospital where her daughter was staying.

"Have they said when the little lady can go home?"

Lucie shook her head and sighed.

"They want to keep her in for at least a week, she's responding well, her weight's going up, she'd keeping her body temp up by herself, like the doctor keeps telling me a Flack she's a little fighter…a fighter with no name."

Mag's sensed that Lucie was upset by the fact that her newborn daughter was still nameless, Mag's lifted her hand and caressed Lucie's face and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Lucie's ear and smiled motheringly.

"When you least expect it, you and Flack will think of the perfect name for her, at the moment all she needs is to know that her mother and father love her, which I'm pretty sure she already knows…from what Flack's been telling me and Sean you're almost a permanent fixture next to her incubator."

Lucie laughed and nodded in agreement, she really had been by her daughter's side whenever she was allowed. Just as Lucie was about to speak one of the nurses made their way into the room and scowled at Maggie.

"Lucie, you know the drill, no visitors until after lunchtime."

Lucie smiled apologetically as did Maggie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know when visiting hours were, well I'll be going Luce, I'll stop by again tomorrow at the proper time."

Lucie smiled as Maggie winked and hugged her tightly and made her way out of the room. Lucie turned to the nurse and smiled.

"Sorry, she's an old friend, she really looked after me when I came to New York."

The nurse smiled and checked Lucie's temperature and blood pressure, smiling the nurse peeled off her gloves, placed her hands on her hips and looked at Lucie with kind eyes.

"You ready to go see baby girl Flack?"

Lucie nodded enthusiastically as she got up from the bed, the nurse grabbed her dressing gown and helped her into it, with that the nurse-helped Lucie walk down the corridor towards the baby care unit. After the usual procedure of sanitising herself and gowning up Lucie instinctively made her way over to see her little girl. Who was now happily looking around the room with her bright blue eyes. Lucie smiled and cooed over her daughter who started to kick her legs and made gurgling sounds when she heard Lucie's voice.

"She knows her mommy's here."

Lucie smiled and started to stroke her daughter's cheeks, her little girl turned her head to face her, Lucie couldn't help but smile whenever she saw those big blue eyes looking back at her.

"We need to get you a name don't we sweetheart."

Lucie's ear's pricked up when she heard the sound of the baby care unit door opening looking up she turned to see a gowned Flack making his way over to her and their baby.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, I went to your room but the nurse said I should've known better than to think you'd be there."

Lucie laughed and smiled, Flack leaned in and kissed Lucie gently on the lips and crouched down next to her and stroked her leg comfortingly as he looked into the incubator to see his daughter gurgling and dribbling in his direction. Flack smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"How we feeling today?"

Lucie smiled, she'd moved from stroking her daughter's cheek to holding onto her hand, gently caressing it.

"We're good, she's still putting on weight, she's keeping herself warm without the use of a the bed warmer…she's a little fighter."

Flack smiled and reached into the incubator and took hold of his little girl's free hand. Just like Lucie, Flack couldn't help but smile whenever he saw his little girl's face, especially when she looked so happy and healthy. All Flack wanted to do was pick up his daughter and take her home. She'd been in their world for little over three days and neither Flack nor Lucie had held her in their arms.

Lucie turned her attentions to Flack and smiled, he was now sitting on the other side of the incubator entertaining their daughter.

"I was thinking we need to name her…a name that fits who she is and what she represents."

Flack agreed.

"What were you thinking?"

Lucie sighed and looked back into the incubator where their little girl had started yawning widely.

"I was thinking something like Tehya…its Native American meaning is precious."

Flack nodded as he repeated the name Tehya Flack numerous times.

"Tehya Flack…Tehya Flack…how about Tehya Isabel Flack?"

Lucie looked up at the addition to the name she'd thought and smiled widely, Tehya Isabel Flack. She looked up to Flack, unable to control the emotions that were so readable across her face, a nurse that was checking the monitors for their baby smiled when she heard the name.

Lucie looked towards a beaming Flack and nodded.

"Tehya Isabel Flack…"

Turning her attention to their daughter Lucie smiled as she spoke to her little angel.

"Hello there Tehya Isabel Flack…you've finally got you're name."

Both Flack and Lucie laughed as their newly named daughter gurgled in response. The nurse laughed silently and folded away Tehya's chart.

"I think she likes it…Tehya's a beautiful name, congratulations."

Flack and Lucie thanked the nurse and turned their attentions back to their daughter who yawned one last time before she dozed off to sleep, still firmly holding onto Flack and Lucie's fingers.

All Lucie and Flack had to do now was tell their friends and family they had finally named the new addition to their family.

TBC


End file.
